


Practice

by MTL17



Series: The Sarah Saga [2]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, F/F, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie comes to Sarah needing help. Devon has been wanting to have anal sex but Ellie is still an anal virgin. Sarah decides the best way to help is through practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Exc... excuse me." Ellie stammered, convinced she must have been more drunk than she thought because she couldn't possibly have heard her brother's girlfriend right.

"I said, get on the bed and bend over." Sarah said like this wasn't something completely out of the ordinary, the blonde then stepping forward moments later to comfort her friend, "You wanted my help right? With Devon's little... request?"

"Well yes but I was expecting... I don't know, some advice or something." Ellie said.

"And I told you, there's nothing I could say that you can't find on the Internet, and no words could really prepare you for the feeling of taking a big hard cock up your ass." Sarah said, "Which is why the best way I can help is to, well... show you what to do."

Ellie's eyes almost popped out of her head, "Oh, erm, I, thanks but I'm not gay."

"Neither am I, and that's not what I was suggesting." Sarah said, quickly cutting Ellie off before she got the wrong idea, or more accurately the right idea, "I'm not suggesting we have anal sex, just that I show you how to properly loosen up your ass hole. Because trust me, no matter how much instructions you give them even the nicest of guys will awkwardly shove a couple of fingers up your ass, and then their cocks, and you'll probably hate it, but let him do it now and then when you really want something. But, if you let someone who knows what they're doing take their time to gently stretch your ass hole out it can be one of the most pleasurable experiences you'll ever have. And trust me, if you let me help you practice for a couple of days by the time you're bending over for Devon your ass hole will crave the feeling of getting fucked. You'll be a total anal whore, ready to fulfil everyone of your husband's desires."

It may have been the three glasses of wine Ellie had consumed to work up the courage to ask the blonde's advice about anal sex but Sarah seemed to be making a lot of sense. Ellie was still a little worried though, "O, ok... what... what exactly would you do? To help me practice I mean."

"Oh, just use my fingers, and maybe a small dildo, to stretch you out back there. Get you used to the feeling of something sliding in and out of your ass hole. Show you it isn't as scary as you might think." Sarah said, a little smile crossing her face, "Hopefully show you why I love anal so much... show you how good it can feel to have something inside your ass... moving in and out... fucking your little ass hole."

Ellie blushed and silently thought this over. It was crazy she was even considering something like this, but if Ellie was going to try anal sex it seemed to make a lot of sense for her to dip her toe in the water so to speak. This way she could feel what it was like to have something invading her ass hole without getting Devon's hopes up, and she would be in the hands of someone who had taken it in the ass before as opposed to someone who'd only dreamt about anal sex.

So Ellie pretty much made up her mind, but she was still nervous about it so buying herself a little time to calm her nerves she asked, "Have you done this before?"

Sarah smiled, "Maybe once or twice."

"Ok... ok, ok let's... practice." Ellie said, very slowly getting on all fours on the bed.

For a moment Sarah lost control of herself, a look of lust crossing her face as Ellie presented the spy with her ass. Luckily Sarah was able to come to her senses before Ellie could turn to catch her staring or licking her lips, which only happened briefly, Sarah able to keep herself in check as she quickly retrieved a bottle of lube and then got on the bed behind Ellie. When she slowly, carefully pulled down Ellie's pants and panties revealing the other woman's ass Sarah lost control again, this time Sarah reaching out and grabbing two handfuls of Ellie's perfect butt before gently caressing the prize in front of her.

"You have a beautiful ass Ellie." Sarah said softly, squeezing the round but firm cheeks of Ellie's butt.

"Thanks." Ellie blushed, not sure what to make of Sarah's actions.

"Devon is a lucky man." Sarah said, able to stop herself saying anything further as she pulled apart Ellie's butt cheeks and lustfully studied the other woman's ass hole for a few seconds. Oh how Sarah would have loved to lick that puckered hole, or slide her mouth and tongue all over those beautiful cheeks, or even go after Ellie's pussy which looked encouragingly wet. But one thing at a time.

"You're going to have to relax, ok?" Sarah said, as she let go of Ellie's cheeks and quickly applied a generous amount of lube to the fingers of her right hand. Once there was plenty of lube on her fingers Sarah used her left hand to gently spread Ellie's left ass cheek, the blonde giving herself as much room as possible to get at the brunette's ass hole.

Ellie gasped as she felt a wet finger gently touching her virgin rosebud and immediately tensed up. Luckily Sarah didn't try to force her way into Ellie's butt. Instead the blonde just gently rubbed some lube onto the brunette's back hole, Ellie finding the soft caressing of her butt hole oddly comforting, the touch slowly coaxing her to relax.

Of course that was Sarah's plan, the spy waiting until she was convinced her friend couldn't be more relaxed before firmly sliding a finger into Ellie's back door.

"Ah!" Ellie cried out, more in surprise at the suddenness than actual pain. In fact there wasn't that much pain at all. It wasn't the greatest feeling ever, but it wasn't unpleasant. And for the most part that was how it continued. Even when Sarah added a second, then a third, then finally much later a fourth finger the experience was far from what Ellie had expected. Then she moaned. She couldn't believe it, but it actually started feeling good. Really good.

It took a while for Sarah to get a moan out of Ellie, but it was totally worth it. That little sound meant Ellie was Sarah's. She might not know it yet, but she would very, very soon.

Of course getting that moan had been a lot of fun as Sarah had loved every second of slowly stretching out Ellie's shit hole. She had adored fingering her friend's ass, only adding additional fingers when she was absolutely sure the other woman was ready, working then gently to further open the brunette's butt hole, gently caressing the soft yet tight walls of Ellie's rectum. It was marvelling at the tightness of the other woman's back passage which was Sarah's favourite. This was partly because it proved to Sarah she really was doing Ellie a favour by stretching out this tight little hole, but in truth Sarah just liked the way Ellie's butt felt clamping down on her fingers. It made her horny, made her want to give this cute little virgin ass a real stretching.

"Ellie... I've stretched your ass hole as wide as I can with just my fingers. I could fist you, but I think what we really need now is depth. So I'm going to get a nice long dildo so I can stretch the deepest part of your ass, make sure it's nice and ready for your husband's big cock. Are you ok with that?" Sarah smiled as Ellie moaned a enthusiastic response. Deciding to push her luck Sarah added, "Good, I'll go get one of my toys... in the meantime, you don't have too, but it might help if you fingered your ass hole. That way your ass hole stays nice and loose."

Following another positive moan from the brunette Sarah removed her fingers from Ellie's ass, a smile crossing the blonde's face as she watched as one of Ellie's hands immediately shot to her backside and inserted two fingers into her already loosened butt hole.

Sarah watched Ellie shamelessly finger her own ass hole for a few moments before quickly yet quietly sneaking over to her toy draw, opening it up and retrieving her favourite type of toy, namely a strap-on. It was extremely tempting for Sarah to pick one of the bigger models, but for her boyfriend's sister she chose a nice 8 inch model, expertly strapping it around her waist after removing her pants and panties, and then moving back onto the bed so that she was kneeling behind Ellie again without making a sound loud enough to disturb the moaning brunette.

By now Ellie had three fingers in both her pussy and ass and was using the palm of one of her hands to rub her clit. From the way Ellie was moaning Sarah guest it wouldn't be long before her friend came. Sarah could let that happen, put her strap-on away, hand Ellie a vibrator and leave her to it, or something like that, but Sarah just couldn't resist. She had resisted going after Ellie for so long, too long, and now Sarah was going to make Ellie hers.

Grabbing hold of Ellie's hands Sarah used enough pressure to stop their movement without hurting her friend. There was a whimper of disappointment from Ellie before Sarah quickly said, "Ellie, I thought you wanted to practise for Devon. Make sure you're ready to take his big cock up your ass."

"I do." Ellie whimpered.

"Then stop trying to make yourself cum like a little slut." Sarah said deliberately firmly before then just as deliberately softening her tone, "Trust me, I'll let you cum soon enough, if that's what you want, but we need to get this big cock of mine inside your ass while it's still nice and loose and ready to be fucked. But it's up to you. In a second I'm going to let go of your hand. You can make yourself cum if you want and we can call it a day, maybe try again tomorrow if you want. Or you can spread your ass cheeks for me. Make it easier for me to get my big cock in your tight little ass. You choose."

Letting go Sarah watched with bated breath for a few seconds, and then smiled widely as she watched Ellie slowly reach back and spread her ass cheeks, submitting to the butt fucking Sarah so wanted to give her.

Sarah took longer than necessary lubing up her dildo, admiring the sight of Ellie offering up her ass hole to be fucked. It was a beautiful sight, one which Sarah wanted to commit to memory, something she would treasure forever. Then Sarah did something else that she would treasure forever, that being taking Ellie's anal virginity. Sarah took Ellie's anal cherry slowly, placing the head of the dick against her friend's previously unviolated butt hole and then gently increasing the pressure so that the tight ring of flesh was slowly forced open until the first few inches of strap-on cock slid deep inside Ellie's virgin ass.

Ellie let go of her butt cheeks and cried out in pain, but it wasn't as bad as she feared, and for that she was very grateful to Sarah, who unnecessarily apologised, "I'm sorry. It always hurts at first, but trust me, you'll be begging for more in no time."

Those last words made Ellie blush because she didn't doubt them. Before tonight she hadn't even dared to touch her ass hole, but Sarah's fingers, and then her own, had felt so good inside her butt, and she was so horny from the initial anal play that what Ellie had imagined being unbearable pain with Devon was very much bearable and faded quickly. It wasn't even that bad when Sarah began pushing a few more inches into Ellie's rectum, and then when Sarah started slowly pushing those few inches in and out, beginning to butt fuck Ellie, the brunette doctor moaned in pleasure.

The pleasure seemed to increase with every thrust, Ellie barely even noticing any pain as Sarah gently pushed more and more of the strap-on into the brunette's bowels until Ellie felt the blonde's hips smacking into her butt cheeks. This shocked Ellie a little at first because she had been so distracted that she hadn't realised that Sarah had strapped on a dildo. Ellie thought Sarah was just going to get a small hand held dildo, but this made sense. After all Sarah was trying to prepare her for anal sex with her husband. That was what Sarah was still doing, right? So using a large strap-on dildo would obviously better help prepare Ellie for that. Obviously.

It wasn't like Sarah wanted to butt fuck her or anything. And the idea of Sarah being the one to give Ellie her first butt fucking wasn't an incredible turn on or anything. Sure, Sarah Walker was the most beautiful woman Ellie had ever met, and Ellie had thought about being with the blonde, about kissing her, sliding her hands all over her body, and using her tongue to... but Sarah was her brother's girlfriend. Nothing ever could or would happen between them.

Luckily this was just practice so it didn't count. And because it didn't count Ellie was free to become lost in the feeling of that dildo sliding in and out of her ass hole, giving her powerful sensations of pleasure she had never felt before tonight... sensations she wanted more of. She... she wanted more.

Realising Sarah had officially been proven right and that it was a matter of time before she begged for more Ellie decided to make it sooner rather than later so that she could get more of that wonderful pleasure, the young doctor softly moaning, "More."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Sarah teased.

"More! I want more. Please give me more." Ellie begged.

"And by more... you mean?" Sarah smiled, deciding to push her luck.

"I... I..." Ellie blushed. With her mind racing Ellie quickly realised this made sense too. She was practising to have anal sex with her husband, therefore she had to play the part. Besides, she knew what he liked to hear. So gathering up her courage Ellie softly moaned, "Please... fuck me! Fuck my ass! Please Sarah, fuck my tight little ass hard!"

Sarah was briefly taken aback by just how verbal Ellie was. Then deciding to push her luck even more Sarah asked, "Is that what you want? For me to fuck your tight little ass hard?"

"Yes Sarah, please fuck my tight little ass hard! Oh God, fuck it as hard as you can! Oh it feels so good, mmmmmmmm, fuck me hard!" Ellie begged, and then realising may be Sarah wanted specific words added, "I'm begging you, give me more. You were right. Mmmmmm, you were so right. This feels amazing when done right, and you do it so right, mmmmmmm, so fucking right. Oooooh, so fucking good. Ohhhhh fuck me, please Sarah, fuck my tight little ass. I need it. I need you to fuck me. I need you to make me cum. Please, I'll do anything."

There was a pause, and then Sarah laid down so her breasts were pressing into Ellie's back and her lips were next to her ear, the spy then softly asking, "Tell me, is it Devon who gets off on the dirty talk, or you?"

Ellie blushed and stammered, "I, I do it for him."

"That's not what I asked." Sarah said.

Again Ellie blushed, and then after a pause admitted, "We both do."

"But you a little more than him, huh?" Sarah pushed, smiling when Ellie gently nodded her head, "Would you like me to talk dirty to you? Call you a slut? Treat you like a filthy little anal whore I found on the streets?"

"I want you to make me cum." Ellie whimpered, and then after a beat added, "Please, I'll do anything."

"Then answer my questions." Sarah pushed.

Again Ellie whimpered, then blushed, then admitted, "Yes. Yes, please talk dirty to me. I love it. Mmmmmm, I love being called a slut, a tramp, a whore, ohhhhhh, and I love being treated like one."

"That's what I thought." Sarah said, leaning in even closer to Ellie's ear, "Now, here's the deal. In a moment I'm going to start fucking your tight little ass hard until I make you cum harder than you've ever cum before. Then I'm going to keep ass fucking you, making you cum over and over again until you get me to stop or pass out. But first I want you to promise me something..."

"Anything!" Ellie quickly interrupted.

Sarah smiled, then continued, "Don't go running to your husband the moment we're done. You let him ass fuck you now you'll both enjoy it, but you probably won't cum. But if you give me the rest of the week to properly train you it will be the best sexual experience of your lives. I promise. All you need is a week of practice with me and you'll be such an anal whore you won't be able to go a day without a serious butt fucking."

The next few seconds seemed like an eternity in Ellie's mind as she struggled not to just say yes and really think about what Sarah was suggesting.

When Sarah had suggested a week of practice before letting Devon fuck her back there it had seemed like a reasonable timeframe. Now Ellie was sure she had all the practice she really needed, and while Ellie could just about convince herself that another woman fingering her ass or sliding a dildo in and out of her ass wasn't technically anal sex... although now she actually thought it through it was really silly, another woman slamming a strap-on in and out of her ass until she came definitely seemed like anal sex. Lesbian anal sex. Which meant even by agreeing to continue she was knowingly cheating on her husband, and now she was on the verge of agreeing to cheat on him for an entire week.

But how could she possibly say no to a week of this amazing pleasure?

Ellie opened her mouth, and despite feeling like she should be saying no or at least being hesitant she instead said, "Deal. We can practice for the whole week. Maybe longer, if you think it's necessary. Just please, fuck me."

Sarah smiled, straightened herself up, grabbed on tightly to Ellie's hips and began increasing the speed of the sodomy.

The whole time they had been talking Sarah had been lazily pumping Ellie's pooper, not fucking the other woman's butt as hard as she had been before the conversation so Ellie would concentrate on her words. Now Sarah wanted Ellie to concentrate on the pleasure she was giving her, which proved to be an extremely easy task.

All of the slow butt fucking had loosened Ellie's rectum to the point that the brunette was so ready for a hard ass pounding that no matter how quick or hard the thrusts became Ellie continued mindlessly begging, "Yes, more, give it to me, mmmmmmm, oh, make me an anal whore. Oh God Sarah fuck me. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me! OH FUCK! FUCK MY ASS! OHHHHHH SARAH!"

Hearing Ellie screaming her name like that and fucking her perfect bubble butt was literally a dream come true for the woman who called herself Sarah Walker. She loved Chuck more than anyone or anything, but she had a passion... a need to fuck other women. Luckily for Sarah hearing about her lesbian exploits was a huge turn on for Chuck, who loved her enough to let her fool around with women, and he even 'suffered' through the occasional wild threesome. But she couldn't expect him to be ok with her desire to fuck his sister, so Sarah kept it to herself. Unfortunately that meant Ellie became forbidden fruit. Sarah had tried so hard to resist, and really she deserved credit for lasting as long as she did, but when Ellie had dropped this opportunity in Sarah's lap the blonde spy could no longer resist.

Part of Sarah had been hoping she could fuck Ellie once and get it out of her system, but deep down Sarah knew that was a long shot. The more time she had spent with Ellie the more Sarah had grown to like her in every conceivable way, and now she was literally slamming Ellie's beautiful butt Sarah knew not even a week would be enough. She had to make Ellie hers. She would make Ellie hers.

By now Ellie's cries had become completely incoherent, but the other woman was clearly enjoying herself. If her squeals of pleasure didn't prove that then the fact that she was shamelessly slamming her own butt back against the bowel busting thrusts certainly did.

Believing Ellie was too distracted to be able to hear her, or even understand her, Sarah said softly, "Your ass is mine Ellie.

Until you give your ass to Devon it's mine. Your ass belongs to me. I own it."

Sarah had hoped her words would sink into Ellie's subconscious, make the other woman want to be with her, and if Sarah was honest partly to fuel her own ego. What Sarah wasn't expecting was for Ellie to then scream out, "YES! OHHHHH YEEEESSSSSSS! OH IT'S YOURS SARAH! MY ASS IS ALL YOURS! MMMMMMMM OH, IT BELONGS TO YOU! MY ASS BELONGS TO YOU! YOU OWN MY ASS! IT'S YOURS!"

Sarah was so surprised the rational thinking part of her brain completely shut down and she began hammering Ellie's ass a lot harder than she should ever fuck a previously virgin ass. But Sarah couldn't stop herself. Just like she couldn't stop herself loudly asking, "What does that make you? If your ass is mine what does that make you?"

"YOUR ANAL WHORE? YOUR ANAL SLUT? YOUR SLUTTY ANAL WHORE?" Ellie offered.

"No, it makes you my bitch!" Sarah growled as she brutally fucked Ellie's butt, "Until you give your ass to Devon you're my bitch!"

"OH GOOOOOOOGGGG YEEEESSSSS! I'M YOUR BITCH!" Ellie squealed with joy, "I'M YOUR BITCH SARAH! MMMMMMMM, YOU OWN MY ASS AND THAT MAKES ME YOUR BITCH! OOOOOOOHHHHHHH FUCK, I'M GOING TO BE SUCH A GOOOOOODDDDDDD BITCH FOR YOU SARAH! I MMMMMMMMM, I OHHHHHHH, I'LL BEND OVER WHENEVER YOU THINK WE NEED TO OOOOOOH PRACTICE. I'LL BEND OVER SO YOU CAN FUCK THE ASS YOU NOW OWN. I'LL... I'LL OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH SAAAAARRRRRAAAAAHHHH! YOUR BITCH IS GOING TO... YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE YOUR BITCH CUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!"

For a brief moment Ellie thought she came so hard she had pissed herself, but quickly realised she had squirted. Ellie had never done that before but now she just couldn't seem to stop, amazing orgasm after amazing orgasm making her explode like a volcano as her mind turned to mush. Soon Ellie was beyond thinking, her entire world revolving around the ecstasy echoing through her body as a result of that dildo slamming in and out of her ass hole.

The rest of the world melted away for Sarah too, her world mainly focusing on the pleasure she was receiving from the stimulator inside the strap-on bashing against her clit and the incredible mental stimulation of fucking the beautiful bubble butt of a woman who had been forbidden fruit for her for so long. However Sarah was also concentrating on the feeling and sound of her hips smacking into Ellie's nicely rounded ass cheeks and the sight of her cock brutally pounding in and out of the other woman's butt hole. But most importantly Sarah paid close attention to Ellie herself, waiting for the brunette to either beg her to stop or to pass out.

Either seemed like a logical possibility but Ellie couldn't seem to get enough of the now extremely rough lesbian anal sex, screaming hysterically with what Sarah was sure was joy until her voice faded and she slumped face down on the bed. Sarah immediately stopped, waited a moment and then started to pull out, only to hear Ellie softly moan, "No... more... please Sarah, fuck my ass. Fuck your bitch's ass."

Sarah bit her lip. She should stop. Ellie's ass was going to be incredibly sore as it was and further ass fucking would only make that worse. But that feeling was something Sarah had grown to love as it reminded her of the naughty things she had done, and the idea of Ellie's ass feeling sore, maybe so much so the other woman couldn't even sit down, was an incredible turn on. Add that Sarah was so close to another orgasm and the blonde just couldn't resist beginning to gently pump Ellie's pooper again, quickly building up speed until she was again brutalising the brunette's butt hard and deep.

Ellie whimpered in pleasure at first, then grew silent as Sarah squeezed a couple more orgasms out of them both thanks to another passionate round of girl on girl butt fucking. Then Sarah repeated her earlier process of stopping and slowly pulling out. Ellie didn't utter a sound even when the head of the dildo was pulled from her ass hole with a gentle pop, leaving the so recently virgin hole stretched open wide.

Licking her lips Sarah spread Ellie's ass cheeks and studied the other woman's stretched out shit hole, the spy becoming lost in staring at that little crater until she heard Ellie stir, and then softly moan, "Sarah, what are you doing?"

"Just admiring how sexy your freshly fucked ass hole looks." Sarah said, still lustfully staring deep into Ellie's bowels.

"Oh." Ellie blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed. I love it. I love walking around with a gaping butt hole. It makes me feel like such a dirty little anal whore." Sarah confessed before smiling softly, "Is that how it makes you feel?"

The answer was yes, but Sarah was left to correctly guess the right answer as Ellie buried her face in the covers as she whimpered softly in shame.

Dropping the subject Sarah let go of Ellie's ass cheeks, and lay down in front of the brunette doctor, "Do you want to know what else makes me feel like a dirty little anal whore?"

"What?" Ellie asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer or not.

"Ass to mouth." Sarah said, her eyes dancing back and forth between her strap-on and Ellie's lips, making it clear what she was suggesting. When Ellie gave her a look of disgust Sarah quickly added, "It's not for everyone, but like anal it's not as bad as some people might think. And if someone was practising for her husband, she might want to try it during practice as opposed to the actual thing. See if it turns her on as much as getting fucked up the ass."

There was a long pause and then Ellie hesitantly lent forward, closed her eyes tight and quickly opened her mouth to swallow the head of the cock. Ellie automatically scrunched up her face in disgust, but the flavour wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it would be. Relieved Ellie began to gently suck on the head of the dildo, her eyes flickering open so she could look up at Sarah.

The look of lust Ellie saw in Sarah's eyes was an incredible turn on which pushed Ellie to work harder, the young doctor bobbing her head up and down on the big dick which had just been in the deepest part of her ass.

This turned Sarah on even more, the blonde gently beginning to stroke Ellie's hair and moan, "Yes, that's it. Clean my cock. Clean it of all your slutty little ass juice you dirty little anal whore. Suck it. Mmmmmm, yeah, suck my fucking cock you dirty little cock sucker. Oh yes, that's a good cock sucker. That's a good bitch."

Encouraged by Sarah's words Ellie sucked on the cock even harder, both women thinking how much they were looking forward to the next time that they got to... practice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"S, so... are we going to... you know... practice now?" Ellie stammered.

Sarah smiled softly, "Is that what you want?"

Of course it was what Ellie wanted. Ellie hadn't been able to stop thinking about it, or Sarah, since last night. All the small talk had been nice, friendly, relaxing, and the wine had relaxed Ellie even more, but she wanted to be butt fucked by Sarah Walker again. She wanted to be a anal whore again. To be Sarah's bitch.

Part of Ellie felt like screaming yes, but all she could manage was a gentle nod of her head.

Sarah smiled. She knew she shouldn't push Ellie at this delicate stage of their relationship but she just couldn't help herself, "Just so we're clear... what is it you want to practice?"

Ellie blushed and then said, "Anal sex. I... want you to fuck my ass. I want you to loosen me up back there so it will be easier having anal sex with my husband."

"Ok then..." Sarah said, gently taking Ellie's hand in hers, "Come with me."

Despite the fact that she officially lived with Chuck now the CIA had kept Sarah's old hotel room open and available to her in case of emergencies. If they found out Sarah had been using it as a place she could indulge in her lesbian tendencies away from the Bartowski family the consequences could be unpleasant, but not as unpleasant if Chuck ever found out Sarah was now using it as a place she intended on training his sister to be her lesbian slut. Of course the chance of getting caught was an incredible turn on, as was the idea of seducing her boyfriend's sister.

It was the most unusual seduction Sarah had ever been involved with, and considering she was a spy who had travelled all over the world and interacted with many different cultures that was really saying something. Although Sarah had to admit the scenario intrigued her as it forced her to get creative, while still slipping in something subtle like this handholding. That was something which could be easily taken as innocent, and could even be defended as such if need be, but the fact that Ellie was not only completely willing to hold Sarah's hand but be guided by her boded well for their new relationship.

Another good sign was that once they reach their destination Ellie didn't try and let go of Sarah's hand, not even letting go of it when Sarah pulled out a chest of drawers filled with sex toys.

"Oh my God." Ellie gasped as her eyes wandered over the large collection of dildos, strap ons, paddles, whips and a variety of other things which Ellie couldn't even name.

"Yesterday I just used a strap-on. At the time I thought it was for the best, and it would have been if we were only going to have one session, but now we're going to... practice for a week I think we can afford to take time, use a little variety... make sure your butt hole is nice and loose for your husband's dick." Sarah said, moving in close to whisper the last part huskily before using her hand which was still holding Ellie's to guide her friend's hand to a specific section of her toys, "For example, these are my collection of butt plugs. I was going to suggest using one before taking Devon's cock up your ass as I was confident after I stretched your ass one of these little things wouldn't be such a big deal and you could handle it on your own, but since we're going to practice again today how about we start off with one of these?"

"Ok." Ellie mumbled, marvelling over the different shapes and sizes.

"Good." Sarah said moving in a little closer, "So, which one would you like?"

"What?" Ellie questioned, too distracted by the toys to realise what Sarah was saying.

"Which of the butt plugs would you like to take in your ass?" Sarah asked firmly.

Ellie blushed, her head momentarily lowering in shame. She had been looking forward to Sarah stretching her ass out all day, she really shouldn't be taken aback so much that she couldn't answer simple questions just because the spy had offered her a little variety.

Concentrating on making a choice Ellie studies the butt plugs carefully, picking a few up for a closer look. Towards the back of the draw there are a few monster toys which Ellie had a hard time believing anyone let alone Sarah could actually take in any hole, but the ones front and centre certainly looked do-able. However, feeling adventurous, Ellie eventually chose a plug from the middle of the draw which started out small but easily ended with the same girth of her husband's cock, maybe even a little bigger.

Sarah smiled widely as Ellie passed her the butt plug, "Good choice."

Ellie waited a few long seconds for Sarah to say something else but the blonde just examined the toy, leaving the brunette to ask "So should, should I, you know... take off my clothes and get on the bed?"

"No, not yet." Sarah said, moving so she was standing behind the other woman, "First, I want you to lean forward, grab hold of the dresser and stick your ass out."

Ellie blushed slightly at the command but didn't hesitate to obey it which of course brought a smile to Sarah's face.

"Good." Sarah said, wrapping her arms around Ellie from behind and whispering in her ear, "Now, I'm going to stick this plug in your ass. As I'm doing that I want you to take a good look at my collection of toys. See if anything strikes your fancy. If something does, maybe I'll shove it up your ass next. If not I'll just strap on a dildo and fuck your ass that way. That part's up to you, but I'm going to be picking the strap on which goes up your ass. And, if you want our little practice sessions to continue, you will take my strap on up your ass Eleanor. You will let me ass fuck you can till you're cumming like a good little bitch."

It was a little risky for Sarah to be pushing her prey so much at this early stage, but she knew from their first time together Ellie loved dirty talk and being told what to do.

Luckily the risk couldn't have paid off better as Ellie softly moaned in reply, "Your bitch."

"That's right Ellie. That's what you are now." Sarah whispered, for a brief second pressing her body firmly against Ellie's, "My bitch. My good little bitch."

With those last word Sarah reached round to undo Ellie's jeans before dropping down to her knees and pulling Ellie's jeans down with her. Usually when performing this move Sarah took the underwear with her too, but she was curious to see what Ellie was wearing.

Delighting at Ellie's choice Sarah licked her lips, slid her finger up and down the tiny little thong that was digging in between Ellie's butt cheeks and asked, "Did you wear this for me?"

"Yes." Ellie blushed, "I, I was hoping you'd like it."

"I love it." Sarah said huskily, her eyes soaking in the sight before her and committing it to memory, "You should definitely wear stuff like this more often."

"I'll wear these all the time, if you want." Ellie said softly.

"Mmmm, I do like the idea of you dressing sexy for me... but you didn't come here to show me how good you look in a thong." Sarah said, slowly pulling Ellie's thong down to join the brunette's jeans around her ankles, the blonde practically devouring the other woman's naked butt for a few long seconds before she spread Ellie's ass cheeks and examined the tiny little hole which had been so gaping and open the last time she had seen it, "How does it feel?"

"Still a little sore." Ellie blushed.

"That's normal." Sarah said, her eyes locked on Ellie's ass hole, "After my first butt fucking I felt sore for days... but I think I might have a... technique which could help you. One you could maybe try getting your husband to do for you, if you like. That is, if you're willing to try..."

"If you think I'll like it, I'll try it. I'll try anything you want me too." Ellie said, again blushing a little at her words.

"Good." Sarah mumbled softly before her tongue shot out and gently slid over Ellie's ass hole.

Ellie gasped loudly in pleasure, her brain momentarily confused and searching for what was causing this new sensation. Then she realised it and blushed. Sarah was licking her ass hole. Another woman's tongue was touching her back there, and it felt good. Really good.

Ellie had never had a tongue touching her back there, but then again she never had anal sex until last night and getting a rim job quickly proved to be oddly pleasurable in the same way as butt sex, if not quite as sexually satisfying.

However feeling Sarah's tongue licking her butt hole made Ellie want to feel that skilled tongue licking her somewhere else. She literally trembled with desire at the idea of it, Ellie desperately wanting to turn around and beg Sarah to eat her pussy. But if she did that Ellie would no longer be up to pretend that she was practising for Devon and was in fact cheating on him. Deep down Ellie knew the truth of course, but she could just about convince herself to ignore it, especially when it meant she got to experience bizarrely wonderful pleasure like she was experiencing now with Sarah's tongue gently licking her ass hole.

Sarah had been expecting Ellie to offer up some sort of protest as she really was pushing things, but not licking Ellie's butt hole last time had been difficult enough and Sarah just knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself this time.

She had been confident that she could talk Ellie into it, but despite initially gasping and tensing the brunette doctor quickly relaxed and even gently pushed her ass back against Sarah's tongue.

At first Sarah continue to go slowly, but no matter what she did Ellie only moaned in pleasure. As a result Sarah was able to give Ellie a passionate rim job, her tongue sliding all over that puckered hole, even trying to push inside it with some success. Sarah even spat on Ellie's ass hole and the other woman didn't say a word.

It didn't seem like much but again Ellie was willingly submitting to Sarah, letting the blonde spy do whatever she wanted to her ass. That was very promising, and very much a turn on for Sarah. The taste of Ellie's ass hole was also very much a turn on, Sarah becoming completely lost in licking the other woman's ass hole for several long minutes. Then she reluctantly pulled away and, after briefly considering trying to come up with an excuse why she could lick Ellie's pussy but deciding as much as she wanted to she shouldn't push things too fast, asked, "Ellie, could you lube the plug for me?"

"Wha?" Ellie groaned.

Sarah grinned, "The butt plug... could you lube it up for me? There's a couple of tubes of the stuff in there to your left. Or, you could use your mouth. Whichever you'd prefer."

Sarah got the impression that Ellie would have probably been more comfortable with the lube but to her delight from her current position she was just about able to watch the brunette bring the plug up to her lips and take it into her mouth. Of course Sarah could have sucked on it or applied lube to it herself, but she wanted to see if Ellie would do as she said. She did, another good sign, and just as importantly give Sarah a little more time to lick Ellie's ass hole, making sure to spread the other woman's butt cheeks wide so she could really dig her tongue in deep.

Perhaps because she wanted to make sure the butt plug was nice and wet, or perhaps because she was enjoying sucking on it or perhaps because she was enjoying the rim job, or all of the above, it was quite a while before Ellie finally passed the butt plug back to Sarah. When she did Sarah reluctantly removed her tongue from Ellie's butt and said, "Thanks."

With that Sarah shoved the toy into Ellie's ass, almost the whole plug disappearing into the brunette's butt before she even realised what was going on.

When the inevitable gasp and tensing happened Sarah was ready, immediately stopping in her tracks and allowing Ellie a chance to get use to the sensation. Thankfully Ellie relaxed pretty quickly and offered up no form of complaint, encouraging Sarah to slowly push the rest of the butt plug into Ellie's ass.

Feeling her ass swallowing the base leaving only the little handle sticking out Ellie sighed in relief that she had taken it with no problems and more than little bit of arousal given for the first time in her life she now had a plug up her butt.

However Ellie soon found herself gasping in surprise as the toy was suddenly moved halfway out of her ass hole only to be thrust back in. The process repeated itself over and over again, Ellie shocked how much pleasure she was getting from Sarah using such a small toy to fuck her ass.

"Your ass looks really cute with a plug in it." Sarah said, almost sounding casually.

"Th, thanks." Ellie moaned, not really sure what to say.

"Reach back and grabbed the plug." Sarah instructed, letting go of the toy, "Practice sliding it in and out of your ass."

Sarah was expecting to have to explain why but to her delight Ellie just reached back and essentially started fucking her own ass with the butt plug. She did it slowly at first, but quickly sped up until she was butt fucking herself like a wanton anal whore.

After a few moments of watching this Sarah took a calculated risk. In one swift movement Sarah stood up, spun Ellie around, grabbed hold of her hair in one hand and held Ellie's hand which was on the butt plug firmly in place with the other. Sarah then very firmly said, "From now on that butt plug is yours. Consider it a gift. Whenever you come to see me to get that little ass hole of yours stretched out you will have that butt plug in your ass hole. If I call you to tell you I'm coming to see you, or tell you to come and see me, you will have that butt plug in your ass hole. If I drop in on you for a surprise visit I expect to find that butt plug in your ass hole. In short, the only times that butt plug won't be in your ass hole from now on is when I'm fucking your ass or your ass hole is gaping too wide for the butt plug to fit. You will do this because I own your ass. Until you give it up to your precious husband your ass is mine, so what I say goes. Do you understand me slut?"

"Yes Mistress." Ellie blurted out, immediately blushing in embarrassment.

"Mistress..." Sarah parroted softly, a little grin crossing her face, "Is that what you'd like to call me Ellie?"

Ellie blushed even more than before, but after a pause softly said, "It... it seems appropriate."

"I like it. Please feel free to call me Mistress, or Mistress Sarah, as much as you want." Sarah said, letting go of Ellie's hair and sliding her hand down to the brunette's boobs so she could gently play with them, "Maybe if you're good I'll tie you up and give you a spanking too. Or better yet, maybe if you're bad I'll tie you up and spank you. Make you my little sub. Would you like that?"

Again Ellie blushed, clearly looking ashamed, but replied with a soft, "Yes."

"Yes what?" Sarah enquired.

Blushing yet again Ellie replied, "Yes Mistress."

Sarah smiled, "Good little sub. Now, while making sure not to lose that pretty little plug, I want you to strip for me. I don't want your clothes getting all sweaty again."

Before Sarah could finish her excuse of why she wanted Ellie to strip the brunette doctor had already practically torn off her shirt, her bra quickly following before she kicked off her shoes and her jeans and panties which until now had remained puddled around her feet.

"Get down on your knees." Sarah ordered, smiling as Ellie wordlessly obeyed.

Then Sarah slowly removed her own clothes, loving how Ellie looked up at her with such love and devotion. This made Sarah smile again. Training Ellie was proving much easier than she anticipated.

Once she was naked Sarah reached into the open draw, pulled out one of her strap-on dildos and then told Ellie, "This is a little bit bigger than the cock I ass fucked you with last night. A little bit thicker too. Do you think you can take it?"

"Yes Mistress... I'll take whatever you give me." Ellie said softly.

Sarah smiled, almost tempted to put Ellie's words to the test, but instead just held out the toy and said, "Strap the cock I'm going to fuck your tight little ass with around my waist."

"Yes Mistress." Ellie gulped, holding out the straps for Sarah to step into. When Sarah did Ellie pulled the harness up and fastened it around the blonde's waist.

"Good, now lube it up for me." Sarah said, holding out a tube of lubricant, and as Ellie took it and began applying the slippery liquid to the shaft the blonde told the brunette, "When I've spent a couple of days stretching your ass out we might try you just giving me a blow job, but for now we'll stick to the lube. Besides, from what I remember last night it's not like you need any practice sucking cock."

Ellie blushed as she remembered how last night ended, "Are, are you going to make me do that again?"

"Every time." Sarah said firmly, confident that she could talk Ellie into it if she protested but again the brunette didn't say a word. Instead Ellie just continued stroking her hand up and down Sarah's strap-on, the blonde waiting until it was well covered in lube before asking, "Was there another toy you decided you wanted to try before I fucked your ass with this big cock?"

"I... I was a little bit distracted Mistress." Ellie blushed and lowered her head.

Kneeling down slightly Sarah cupped Ellie's cheek and chin so she could gently pull the other woman's gaze up to meet her own, "Was there at least something you can remember liking the look of? Or maybe something you were curious about?"

"Erm... there were these things, like a dildo but covered in balls." Ellie replied, blushing again.

"Oh, you mean one of these?" Sarah grinned, reaching into the draw and pulling out one of the bigger models of what Ellie was describing, "You want to try taking one of these up your ass?"

"Yes Mistress." Ellie said, her eyes now locked on the toy.

"Well, then first you've got to take that butt plug out of your ass." Sarah said, watching as Ellie blushed, reached behind her and slowly did as she was told. Before Ellie had the chance to drop it Sarah said, "Good, now clean it for me."

It took a moment for Ellie to realise what she was being asked to do. When she did Ellie looked a little apprehensive but she closed her eyes and obediently took the butt plug into her mouth and began sucking her ass juice off it. As she got used to the taste of her own ass Ellie slowly opened her eyes to see Sarah smiling happily at her, that sight making Ellie's heart skip a beat.

After just watching the ATM fun for about a minute Sarah picked up the tube of lube and squirted a generous amount on the anal beads, taking care to make sure every inch was well coated while never taking her eyes off Ellie sucking on the ass flavoured plug. Then, about a minute after she was sure the beads were well covered in lube, Sarah gently took the butt plug, handed Ellie the anal beads and said, "Get on the bed and see how many of these you can stick in your ass."

For a brief moment Ellie hesitated, then she did as she was told. Ellie did pause to wonder how she should position herself, but she quickly guess that Sarah would want her to stick her ass in the air for her so it would be easier to see the beads sliding in and out of her ass hole. It did make for quite the awkward position for Ellie to see what she was doing, meaning there was a little trial and error before she lined the first bead up against her back door.

Either because of the lube or the stretching done by the plug, or possibly both, the first bead slid into her butt hole fairly easily. The second was more difficult, but it was the third one that had Ellie hesitating. It didn't stretch her ass hole as wide as Sarah's strap on had done last night, but it was close, and for a woman who only had anal sex once sliding the bead all the way in was something of a chore for Ellie. And the fourth bead seemed impossible.

Giving up on adding the fourth Ellie began fucking her own ass with the toy, mostly just pushing the third bead in and out, forcing her ass hole to stretch open over and over again. As that feeling became oddly pleasurable Ellie increasingly pulled it out almost all the way, then all the way, but never pushing more than three of the beads into her ass hole.

Sarah watched this displayed lustfully for a while, but eventually asked, "Would you like me to take over?"

"Yes Mistress." Ellie moaned softly, happily letting go of the toy and letting her hand drop down by her side.

Although Ellie was sure that that position gave Sarah the best view of her sticking the beads up her butt her wrist have got very sore pumping the toy in and out of her ass so she was grateful for Sarah's offer. Also Ellie's previous sexual experience taught her that something done by someone else would feel a lot better than doing it herself.

Quickly proving that last theory to be correct Sarah grabbed hold of the handle at the end of the beads and began pumping it in and out of Ellie's pooper, the brunette moaning loudly from the increasingly pleasurable anal sensations.

From her angle Sarah was able to fuck Ellie's ass pretty hard with the toy. She also was able to experiment with it a bit more, pulling the beads all the way out of Ellie's back door and then pushing them back in at various speeds. Sarah even got close to pushing the fourth bead into Ellie's rectum, the blonde spy stretching the brunette doctor's tight little butt hole wider and wider with every thrust. Eventually to Ellie's amazement the fourth slipped in, causing her to gasp out, "Oh my God!"

"Good girl, one more to go." Sarah said softly as she began pulling the fourth bead back out, helping to prepare Ellie's ass hole to stretch wide enough to take the fifth and final bead.

"No. No more. Please Mistress, I can't take it." Ellie whimpered softly.

Sarah bit her lip and considered just moving on to using her strap on, but she couldn't resist at least trying to get the last bead into Ellie's back passage.

"Ellie, you want to please your Mistress, don't you?" Sarah asked.

"Yes Mistress." Ellie whimpered.

"Well, your Mistress would be very pleased if you took the whole of her toy into your ass." Sarah said, feeling a little bad for playing this card, but not enough to make her stop, "In fact, it would make her very proud of you. You want your Mistress to be proud of you, don't you Ellie?"

"Yes Mistress." Ellie moaned softly, and then after a short pause added, "Ok... I'll try and take it. Just please, give me more lube."

Sarah grinned wickedly, "Ok."

With that Sarah lent forward slightly and spat onto Ellie's dildo filled butt hole, making the brunette gasp and tense in surprise, but then quickly relax and offer up no form of protest, silently accepting Sarah's saliva as lubricant.

Again this was a small thing, but all these small little acts of acceptance seemed to point to one wonderful thing, that being Ellie was a natural submissive. The fact that it was Ellie who had suggested that she called Sarah mistress pretty much confirmed that, but with each new act of submission Sarah found herself imagining a fully trained Ellie kneeling before her mistress's feet and how much fun it was going to be getting there.

Concentrating on the task at hand Sarah spent significant time pulling the fourth bead out of Ellie's ass hole and pushing it back in. Then to relax the tight back hole, and to give her a chance to give Ellie's butt a little more lube, Sarah started pulling all four beads out and then pushing them back in, pausing only to admire the way Ellie's back door remained ever so slightly open and of course to spit into it whenever it began to close.

After spending a long time preparing Sarah began to try and push the fifth bead in. It was very slow going, Sarah taking her time and listening to Ellie's groans very carefully, spitting onto the stretched wide shit hole whenever the brunette sounded in too much pain.

Eventually using this technique Ellie's butt hole opened wide enough to take the last bead inside it, Ellie letting out a cry of pain and pleasure as her ass swallowed the entire toy, Sarah quickly beaming, "You did it! You took all five beads up your ass. Oh Ellie, I'm so proud of you!"

Ellie just moaned softly and remained with her face buried in the covers, just lying still as Sarah spent a few minutes playing with her well stuffed shit hole.

Sarah delighted in repeating her earlier process, not just loving the sight of Ellie's butt hole stretching to let the beads slide in and out of her, but the fact that Ellie had submitted to this without complaint. Another wonderful little act of submission. However the more Sarah played with Ellie's ass hole the more she wanted a different act of submission.

"Ellie, would you like me to use my cock?" Sarah asked softly, "Would you like me to use my big strap-on cock so I can stretch out the deepest part of your ass and give you a nice hard butt fucking?"

"Oh yes, please Mistress Sarah, fuck my ass with your big cock!" Ellie whimpered.

"Well then... flip over onto your back. Pull your legs back with your hands and hold them there." Sarah ordered, loving that Ellie didn't even hesitate. Then Sarah reached down and in one swift movement pulled the bead covered dildo out of Ellie's ass and then pressed it against the brunette's lips, "Good, now suck my toy clean of your nasty anal juices. Once it's spotless you can beg to take my cock up your ass."

The moment Sarah ordered Ellie to clean the dildo the young doctor went to work. When Sarah finished her second sentence Ellie's enthusiasm skyrocketed, the brunette sucking the cock hard and fast, making sure not to let go of her legs and risk displeasing her mistress.

Smiling at the obedience Sarah helped out, moving the toy up and down, this way and that, making sure Ellie could get her mouth around every little part of it.

When all of her own anal juices were off the dildo Ellie removed her mouth from it and quickly began begging, "Please Mistress Sarah, fuck my ass! Fuck my ass with your big cock! Stretch out my ass! Stick your cock in my butt and fuck it hard and deep! Butt fuck me hard! Fuck my ass hard, make it all stretched out and loose! Please Mistress Sarah, fuck me, fuck oh OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!"

Ellie moaned in pleasure as her still stretched ass hole easily accepted the first few inches of Sarah's strap on, the female spy tossing the anal bead dildo aside in favour of concentrating on pushing the dildo strapped around her waist deep into the brunette's bowels.

Once her strap-on had slid in deeper than the beads Sarah slowed down, still firmly pushing forward while doing her best to concentrate on both Ellie's stretching ass hole and the look on the other woman's face. Sarah found both those sights intoxicatingly beautiful and did her best to continue to watch them both as Ellie's butt hole stretched wide enough to excerpt inch after inch of the long thick shaft.

Part of the reason Sarah was studying Ellie's face was to check that her friend wasn't in too much pain. It wasn't easy as a Ellie's face was awash with different emotions, but Sarah was trained to read even the slightest expression, and she had ass fucked a lot of women in this position, so she had become an expert at telling if the woman she was fucking was in too much pain or not. Ellie definitely wasn't in too much pain, but she was still clearly still getting used to the sensation of having her ass stretched so Sarah was gentle with her, sliding her strap on into her friend's back passage more slowly and gently than most of her previous conquests.

However as much as Sarah tried to concentrate on how Ellie was feeling she couldn't help getting distracted. After all Sarah loved watching another woman's ass hole stretching open to accept her strap on inside it, and Ellie was so opened and exposed in this position it was impossible for Sarah not to more than occasionally glance downwards. The position also seem to encourage Sarah's eyes to wander all over her friend's beautiful body, something Sarah at least feel a little less guilty about after she had the dildo fully embedded in Ellie's butt and the other woman was softly moaning as Sarah began gently sodomising her.

Ellie's moans grew louder as Sarah skilfully butt fucked her, seemingly loosening the brunette's tight back passage with every well timed thrust, any small amount of pain Ellie was feeling just melting away and being replaced by pure pleasure. Pure, overwhelming pleasure which turned Ellie into a loudly moaning anal whore.

Part of Ellie felt she should be ashamed, or at least a little embarrassed. Not only was she shamelessly moaning in pleasure as another woman fucked her in the ass, but she was holding herself open like some kind of hooker or porn star. She certainly never felt this exposed while in this position before, but somehow holding her legs open like this made Ellie feel like she was on display. And yet displaying herself for Sarah seemed so erotic, especially given the lustful gaze Sarah was giving her.

It was intoxicating having such a beautiful woman like Sarah staring at her like that. It made Ellie feel so good, so wanted. And... there was just something about the whole position which made Sarah seem so powerful, so in control. Ellie had never been in such awe of another woman, and as Sarah continued gently pumping in and out of her ass Ellie felt an overwhelming urge to please this woman... this goddess. Her mistress.

Ellie was awoken from her dreamy thoughts when Sarah suddenly broke the silence that was between them, "A lot of guys only think of the doggy style for anal sex. It's very effective for deep, hard thrusting, and it is my favourite position. However there is something to be said for spreading yourself open like you are now. I always like displaying myself like this for my partner. But I really love it when a woman is doing it for me, pulling her legs back and giving me her tight little butt hole, surrendering herself to me. And to watch the expressions on her beautiful face as I'm fucking her. I love that."

There was a tiny pause and then in a small voice Ellie said, "I'm glad I'm pleasing you Mistress."

"Oh, you are. You're a good bitch." Sarah said softly, loving how Ellie blushed but looked pleased with herself at the same time, "But personally, I find it a little difficult to administer a deep, hard fucking in this position, so I was wondering if you'd mind if we changed positions slightly?"

"Ok, what..." Ellie started, trailing off as Sarah suddenly stopped fucking her ass and gently moved down so the blonde was laying on top of her, their bodies seeming to melt together like they were made for each other.

"Wrap your legs around me." Sarah ordered, her tone so gentle Ellie barely realised she had been given a command, especially as obeying it felt so right, so natural, and especially as it caused Sarah to smile and add, "Good bitch."

Ellie gasped in pleasure as Sarah began slowly butt fucking her again. At first Sarah just used these short, slow thrusts in and out of Ellie's ass, but eventually the blonde began slowly pulling more of the dildo out of the brunette's bowels and then thrusting the fake dick all the way back into Ellie's rectum at an ever so slightly faster speed. It wasn't much, but it was the beginning of Sarah teasing her ass, the spy driving Ellie crazy with thrusts of varying speed.

Of course each thrust had Ellie moaning like a cheap anal whore. It also had her clinging tightly to the blonde haired goddess who seem to be having a lot of fun sodomising her.

This had always been Ellie's favourite position because she had loved to look her lover in the face, to share the intimate moment with them, and even to see the look of pleasure on their face. Oddly enough this act did feel intimate, if not romantic, and Ellie had never been happier to see a look of pleasure on someone's face.

Briefly Ellie wondered if she should be so invested in Sarah's happiness as she was, but she quickly pushed those thoughts aside for more important things. Namely the pleasure she was receiving from the strap on dildo pumping in and out of her pooper, and more importantly the fact that by surrendering her ass hole to this goddess she was pleasing her.

"You're beautiful Ellie." Sarah said softly, gently stroking the other woman's cheek.

"You too." Ellie gasped softly, "You're so beautiful Mistress."

"Thank you." Sarah smiled, "I know you like getting treated like a little whore, but in this position, I prefer to make love to a woman's ass hole. I know that may sound a little weird, but it makes for a nice change of pace and really helps loosen up a tight little butt hole like yours and gets it ready for a hard, deep fucking. It also allows for a little intimacy. I don't know what Devon does in this position when he's fucking your pussy, but there's something intimate which I could do now which I very much love to do to another woman. I love it as much as butt fucking and pussy eating. I would love to do it now, if that's ok with you. Just to show you how your husband should treat you in this position, of course."

"You can do whatever you want to me Mistress." Ellie said dreamily.

Rather than responding with words Sarah simply smiled and then slowly lowered her head. When her lips were inches away from Ellie's she stopped, giving the other woman the chance to protest. When she did not Sarah closed the gap, pressing her lips to Ellie's in a gentle kiss.

At first Ellie didn't respond, leaving Sarah to just gently caress her lips against her friend's. The blonde had learned long ago to hide her nervousness when absolutely necessary and she did a good job of it at this moment. Still, considering she had talked Ellie into letting her fuck her up the ass with a strap on dildo Sarah was confident she could talk the brunette doctor into a make out session if need be.

Fortunately it didn't come to that as after a few long seconds Ellie began gently returning the kiss which slowly built up in passion and intensity until it was almost a struggle for Sarah to continue methodically sliding her strap-on cock in and out of Ellie's ass. However Sarah was too much of an butt fucking pro for that to happen, the blonde even taking pride in the fact that no matter how distracting the kiss became she kept fucking Ellie's tight little shit hole, Sarah adoring every little moan she squeezed out of her bitch.

Ellie had dreams about kissing Sarah all day. In fact she had dreams about kissing Sarah ever since she met the beautiful blonde. She just never imagined when she did finally get to kiss Sarah there would be with a huge dildo pumping in and out of her ass hole.

Other than the fact that the other woman was butt fucking her this is very much like a fairy-tale kiss. There were sparks, butterflies, fireworks, everything Ellie had ever imagined and more. Everything she had with Devon, and more. And that was even before Ellie opened her mouth to allow Sarah's tongue to enter. When that happened their tongues touched Ellie felt like she melted away, like she was consumed by the more dominant woman.

For a while it was heaven, Ellie surrendering her mouth and tongue to Sarah's, and surrendering her ass to Sarah's strap-on, and becoming lost in the pleasure. But that pleasure soon began to build up, Ellie feeling herself approaching orgasm, feeling it get closer and closer until it felt like just a tiny bit more speed would make her cum. However Sarah seemed content with fucking Ellie's ass at this continuous slow and steady pace at which the more Ellie thought about it did seem to resemble lovemaking more than fucking. But Ellie wanted to get fucked. She wanted to get her ass fucked hard, fast and deep. She tried to pull away so she could beg like a little anal whore for a nice hard butt fucking, but Sarah refused to end the kiss.

Getting desperate Ellie began wantonly thrusting herself up into the dildo, impelling her own ass hole upon it to try and make the ass fucking harder. This made Sarah chuckle softly into the kiss and then finally break it, "Do you want something Ellie?"

"Please fuck me Mistress! Fuck me hard!" Ellie whimpered, "Please fuck my little ass hole as hard as you can. Please, I need it. I need it so bad. Please fuck my ass hard and make me cum!"

"You wanna cum?" Sarah asked challengingly, and then when Ellie eagerly nodded her head the blonde grabbed a tight hold of the brunette's hips and rolled them over so suddenly Ellie was on top, "Then make yourself cum. Bounce your hot little ass on my cock and make yourself cum bitch!"

There was a pause as Ellie looked unsure of herself. Then just as Sarah was going to offer to switch their positions back Ellie gently lifted herself up, pulling a few inches of strap-on dick from her ass hole, and then dropped back down, once again impaling her butt hole down on the full length of the shaft.

For a little while Sarah just watched this lustfully, her eyes roaming over Ellie's wet pussy, her bouncing boobs, and of course her beautiful face which seemed a wash of pleasure. However after a while Sarah got tired of how slowly Ellie was ass fucking herself on the cock, the blonde spy reaching out and roughly smacking the other woman's butt before yelling, "Come on, harder. Harder. You said you wanted it harder, so fucking ride that dick! Show me how much you love it. Better yet, tell me. Tell me how much you love my dick in your tight little ass hole!"

"I love it Mistress, I love it!" Ellie moaned as she began slamming her ass up and down a little more forcefully, "I love your big dick in my ass Mistress Sarah. I love my Mistress's big dick inside my ass!"

"That's because you're a little anal whore now aren't you slut?" Sarah growled, delivering a few hard strikes to Ellie's ass, subtly encouraging the brunette to move faster, "Aren't you?"

"Yeeeeeeesssssssss! Oh Mistress Sarah, you're so right. I'm a nasty little anal whore now. You made me a nasty little anal whore." Ellie moaned, the little spanking Sarah was giving her having the desired effect of making her shamelessly slam her shit hole on Sarah strap-on, "Ooooooooh, ooooooooh, ohhhhhhh Mistress, I love it up the ass! Mmmmmmmmm, I love it up the ass because you've turned me into an anal whore! Your anal whore! I'm your anal whore Mistress Sarah! Oooooooohhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmm, oh Mistress Sarah, for the rest of this week my ass is yours, which makes me your anal whore! My ass is your property, mmmmmmm, so I'm your butt slut! Ohhhhhhhhh Gooooooooodddddddd, I'm yours Mistress Sarah! I'm your bitch I'M YOUR BITCH MISTRESS SARAH! I AM MISTRESS SARAH'S BITCH!"

A few more words tumbled from Ellie's mouth but they were barely coherent, the brunette doctor clearly more focused on slamming her ass hole up and down on Sarah's cock like a woman possessed by a shameless anal whore.

To see Ellie acting so wantonly was an incredible turn on for Sarah, but not as much as watching the other woman shuddering climax on top of her.

Sarah loved watching her lovers cum. It was such a moment of vulnerability, passion and pleasure that Sarah almost loved as much as her own orgasms. Speaking of which, she was pretty close to a nice hard climax herself. Unfortunately Ellie chose that moment to slow down to a lazy pace which didn't suit Sarah at all.

"Don't stop!" Sarah ordered, brutally slapping Ellie's ass just to make sure she got the point across.

Unfortunately the blonde had to deliver a few more, but eventually Ellie started increasing the pace of the bouncing again, quickly moving herself back up to full speed and making herself cum again.

This time Ellie continued sodomising herself, relentlessly pounding her own ass to climax after climax, unknowingly bashing the stimulator inside the strap-on harness into Sarah's clit and causing the blonde spy to have a very pleasant orgasm of her own. However shortly after Sarah came Ellie began slowing down again, and no amount of hard slaps to Ellie's ass could convinced the brunette to continue the butt fucking.

"Keep going!" Sarah commanded.

"I can't." Ellie whimpered tiredly.

The next thing Ellie knew she was lying on her back with her legs bending all the way up to her chest, Sarah's bodyweight practically crushing her and yet it was the blonde's eyes which really drew her attention. There was just something so primal in Sarah's eyes, like she was a predator about to pounce on her prey. It was intoxicating, Ellie wishing this lioness would just pounce already and do whatever she wanted with her.

Ellie got her wish, Sarah slowly beginning to slide her strap on in and out of the young doctor's shit pipe, gradually picking up the pace with every thrust until Sarah was butt fucking Ellie at the same steady pace she had been using before. Then Sarah began fucking her ass harder, and harder, and harder, until Ellie was once again screaming joyfully.

It quickly became very clear Sarah was done making love to Ellie's ass hole. If anything Sarah seemed intent on ruining Ellie's ass hole, pounding it so hard and deep that the up until yesterday virgin hole would be stretched out and loose the rest of Ellie's life. However in her delirious state having forever gaping butt hole seemed like a small price to pay for Ellie as long as it meant her beloved mistress would keep fucking her ass and making her continue to cum in the most powerful climaxes of her life.

Sarah wasn't sure if Ellie was even aware of it but the brunette was deliriously screaming, "YES, YES, YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS I'M YOURS! I'M YOUR BITCH MISTRESS SARAH! I'M ALL YOURS! OOOOOOOOH PLEASE MISTRESS SARAH TURN ME INTO THE PERFACT LESBIAN BITCH! MMMMMMMM, MAKE ME THE PERFACT LESBIAN BITCH! I WANT TO BE THE PERFACT LESBIAN BITCH FOR MY MISTRESS SARAH!"

Given that Ellie's cum was squirting out of her like a geyser at this point, soaking both their stomachs and even breasts in hot girl cream, Sarah couldn't exactly hold Ellie to her word. However Sarah hoped those words were directly from Ellie's unconscious and the brunette doctor really did want to be the perfect lesbian bitch because that was exactly what Sarah wanted to turn Ellie into.

Sarah wanted to train Ellie to be her submissive lesbian sex slave. She wanted Ellie at her beck and call at all times. She wanted to teach Ellie to worship her body with her mouth and tongue, to suck her tits, to lick her ass, and most of all to eat her pussy. Oh how Sarah wanted Ellie in between her thighs hungrily lapping away at her cunt. She wanted to taste the sweet treasure in between Ellie's thighs too. And she was going too. Sarah was going to make Ellie be her submissive lesbian sex slave, the perfect lesbian bitch. No matter what it took Sarah was going to have the perfect boyfriend in Chuck, and the perfect lesbian bitch in Ellie.

Under this mind-frame Sarah savagely slammed Ellie's shitter through climax after climax, the poor brunette writhing in ecstasy underneath her until just like the night before the overwhelming pleasure caused Ellie to black out.

Also just like the other night it was difficult for Sarah to stop herself but she was just about able to do it, pulling out of Ellie's ass in one quick motion as she lifted herself up and off her tired bitch.

Ellie's legs, which had been resting against Sarah's shoulders for a long time now, fell limply back down to the bed, the sudden weight on the brunette's well fucked butt causing her to groan and roll over onto her side. This gave Sarah a good view of her handiwork, Ellie's ass cheeks red and sore from the little spanking she gave her while the once tight hole between those cheeks was now left gaping open.

After just staring at Ellie's gaping ass hole for a little while Sarah heard the other woman groaning softly, the blonde taking that as a invitation to walk round and press the tip of her strap-on against the brunette's lips.

Slowly Ellie's eyes blinked open, first looking at the dildo, then up at Sarah, then back to the dildo. Then Ellie closed her eyes, parted her lips and took the toy into her mouth, tasting the deepest part of her bowels on the fake cock.

Sarah grinned as she watched Ellie sucking the butt flavoured strap-on cock, taking as much as she could into her mouth and then when she tried and failed to take it down her throat lifted her head so she could slide her tongue up and down the shaft. After the first time she reached the base Ellie opened her eyes and looked up at her mistress with this wonderful little look of devotion, Sarah never losing eye contact as Ellie finished cleaning the dildo of all her ass juice.

When she was finished Ellie just looked up at her mistress, awaiting her next command.

Sarah smiled. This really was going to be easy. And fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A wide grin crossed Sarah's face as she opened the door to her hotel room to find her bitch Ellie Woodcomb kneeling completely naked in front of her. Ellie even had her head down and didn't look up to check that it was Sarah.

"I wasn't sure if you'd actually do this for me." Sarah said after quickly shutting the door.

"I'd do anything for you Mistress Sarah." Ellie said softly, still not looking up.

Sarah smiled again. Ellie had followed the instructions she had given last night perfectly. But would she truly do anything for her? Sarah hoped so. If not this night would end very badly.

Trying not to think about what could happen Sarah slowly stripped off her clothes, keeping her eye on Ellie the entire time. The other woman didn't look up at her. Not once. Not even a peep. And not because Ellie didn't want too, even before the past week Sarah could tell that the brunette doctor was attracted to her, but because Sarah had commanded her not to look up at her until she was told too.

Sarah had been with many men and women. Sadly many of them in the name of serving her country as a agent of the CIA, but she had also had the pleasure of all kinds of kinky flings in all sorts of exotic places. However Sarah had never met anyone as submissive as Ellie Woodcomb, and she found that submission to be intoxicating.

Dominating Ellie was now Sarah's favourite addiction, an addiction she refused to give up.

"You know this is our last night together, don't you Ellie?" Sarah said softly a few moments after she began gently stroking her pet's hair.

"If that's what you want Mistress." Ellie murmured.

Sarah wasn't sure if it was intentional or not on Ellie's part but the other woman's tone told her that Ellie felt the same way she did and didn't want this to be their last time.

Putting that theory to the tests Sarah asked, "Is that what you want?"

"No." Ellie said, quickly adding, "I, I... I don't think I'm ready to take Devon's big cock up my ass. I think you should spend another week stretching my ass out. Make sure I'm ready for him."

Sarah smiled, "Well, if that's what you want..."

"It is Mistress Sarah." Ellie said quickly.

"Do not interrupt me!" Sarah snapped.

"I'm sorry Mistress." Ellie quickly apologised.

There was a pause and then Sarah said, "Ellie, look up at me."

Slowly Ellie looked up, her eyes clearly wandering over Sarah's body.

Very much enjoying being looked at so lustfully by the pretty woman kneeling before her Sarah gave Ellie a few long moments to look at her. Then she kneeled down so her face was hovering over Ellie's, moved her hands so she could start stroking her friend's face instead of her hair and softly said, "Ellie, I'm happy to continue helping you stretch out your ass so your husband can fuck it, but if you want me to continue regularly ass fucking you some things need to change. Like you can't keep coming over here all the time, it looks too suspicious."

"You, you could visit me more at work Mistress. And we could have more double dates with Chuck and Devon." Ellie said, blushing as she remembered first the rough butt fucking she had received in a coma patient's room, then the equally rough butt fucking she had taken in the locked bathroom of her own home.

"Yes, those are exactly the kinds of things I was thinking about." Sarah said, smiling as she remembered those exact same butt fuckings Ellie was remembering, "But there's something else... I think we need to explore your submissive desires. Push your boundaries outside of the bed you share with your husband. Find out what kinky things you like, apart from getting fucked in the ass like a little anal slut of course. That is, if you're willing to let me do more than just shove things up your ass."

"I am Mistress." Ellie replied quickly, "You can do whatever you want to me. I'm your bitch."

"It's not simply a question of what you're willing to let me do to you." Sarah said, "It's also a question of what are you willing to do for me."

"Anything. I'll do anything for you Mistress Sarah." Ellie quickly promised.

"Really..." Sarah said thoughtfully, "So... if I told you that every time we were together from now on I expected to find you naked on your knees waiting for me, would you? Would you keep your head down and wait to be spoken too, even if there was a chance it wasn't me? Would you do that for me?"

"Yes, if that's what you want Mistress." Ellie said.

"It is. But what else should I make you do... I know." Sarah said, straightening up and softly adding, "Kiss my feet."

There was a brief pause and then Ellie lowered her head down and pressed her lips hesitantly to the top of Sarah's right foot.

"Good girl, cover your Mistress's feet in kisses." Sarah encouraged, delighting in the feeling of Ellie's lips sliding over first her right foot, then her left, and then Ellie took Sarah's left big toe into her mouth and gently sucked on it, "Mmmmmm, yes, suck my toes. Take each one of them into your mouth. Oh that feels so good."

As the foot worship continued Sarah lifted her feet up one at a time to make it easier for Ellie to suck on her toes. Not only did Ellie take the hint and gently slide her mouth over each toe for a gentle sucking but she even slid her lips over the bottoms of Sarah's feet, Ellie making sure she worshipped every little part of her mistress's beautiful feet.

Ellie had never dreamed that she would find kissing someone's feet erotic. She never dreamed she would have a mistress either, but that had at least been a secret fantasy. And yet here she was, kissing her mistress's feet and Ellie had never felt more turned on.

The thing that most turned Ellie on about the situation was how natural it felt. It was like this was where she belonged. Kneeling before the goddess that was Sarah Walker. Worshipping the feet of that goddess, hoping that she would be permitted to kiss her way up those long legs and use her unworthy tongue to worship the altar which was Sarah's womanhood.

Similar thoughts were sliding through Sarah's mind, however as tempting as that was it would have to wait for another time when Ellie was a fully trained pussy licking lezzie bitch.

Sarah longed to order Ellie to lick her pussy, but that would be a later stage of Ellie's submission. First Sarah intended to enjoy Ellie kissing her feet, which was a little hard to do given all the other nasty things that Sarah wanted to do to Ellie that were echoing through the blonde's mind. Nevertheless the spy was determined to focus, an idea quickly forming in her head of just how to do that.

"Ellie, why are you here?" Sarah asked.

There was a pause as Ellie debated that herself, her mind coming up with several answers before she gave Sarah the one she believed she wanted, "To practice having anal sex, and other things..."

"Good, now, while kissing my feet, I want you to tell me what you want me to do to you. In detail. And I want you to beg me to do it." Sarah said.

"Mistress Sarah, please fuck my ass... I want you to butt fuck me... please butt fuck me Mistress Sarah." Ellie begged, pausing only to kiss Sarah's feet, "Please stretch my ass out... make it nice and loose for my husband's cock... fuck me Mistress... please... please fuck me... fuck my ass... do what ever you want to me... I'm yours Mistress Sarah... I'm your bitch... I'm Sarah Walker's bitch... I'll do anything my Mistress wants... I'll do whatever it takes to please her... to make her happy... to be a good little bitch for her..."

"Do you mean that Ellie?" Sarah asked, "Would you do anything for me?"

"Yes Mistress... anything... I'll do anything for you..." Ellie said, still kissing Sarah's feet.

"Well then, do you remember what I promised you yesterday? When you weren't waiting for me here like a good little bitch? Do you remember what I promised to do to you when I found you in your precious hospital?" Sarah questioned.

Ellie gulped softly, "You, you said you were going to spank me Mistress."

"And are you willing to do that for me Ellie? Take a spanking for your disobedience yesterday?" Sarah asked.

"Yes Mistress... please spank me... please spank me for being bad..." Ellie begged, again kissing Sarah's feet as her body burned with desire at the thought of what she was begging for, "Please spank me as hard as you can... beat my butt... spank it... teach me a lesson for being naughty... punish me... please Mistress... give me a spanking..."

"Stop." Sarah commanded softly, waiting until Ellie stopped kissing her feet before walking off to her bed, sitting down on it and then patting her lap, "Crawl over to me and lay yourself down over my knee."

Ellie quickly obeyed, Sarah loving the fact that the brunette kept her head lowered submissively and she slowly crawled over to the blonde and draped herself over Sarah's knee.

Once Ellie was in the perfect position for a spanking Sarah reached down, placed her hand on Ellie's ass cheeks and began gently gripping the other woman's butt. Sarah continue to do this as she said, "Now Ellie, I'm going to give you what you begged for. What I promised you last night. A nice, hard spanking. How does that make you feel? Tell your Mistress the truth."

"It... it turns me on Mistress." Ellie blushed, embarrassed to admit it, but she even added, "The thought of you spanking me turns me on. Please spank me Mistress. Spank your bitch's ass."

"Wow... you're even more submissive than I thought." Sarah murmured, taken aback for a moment before a smile crossed her face, "You really do make a perfect bitch Ellie."

"Thank you Mistress." Ellie blushed, an odd sense of pride rushing through her.

"You're welcome, my little pet." Sarah said, squeezing Ellie's ass affectionately, "And now I'm going to give you the chance to further prove what a perfect little bitch you make by counting each of the strikes your Mistress chooses to give your beautiful little butt. And you're going to thank your Mistress for each and every one of them. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress." Ellie said softly.

"Good." Sarah said, raising her hand.

"Owww... one, thank you Mistress... owww... two, thank you Mistress... owww... three, thank you Mistress... owww... four, thank you Mistress... owww... five, thank you Mistress..."

Each of the spanks were firm, Sarah careful not to be too rough or gentle with Ellie. Either could be disastrous, and even the firm strikes were a gamble.

Sarah had debated taking her role as Ellie's mistress this far, and despite her cool, calm and collected exterior there were a few moments as the spanking began that Sarah wondered if she'd made an error. Every pain filled cry, every whimper and every flinch that Ellie made had Sarah second guessing herself, but then she felt it.

Wetness. Sweet, wet female arousal against her thigh. Then the tiniest little sound of pleasure mixed in with Ellie's latest cry.

Sarah smiled.

"Owww... forty eight, thank you Mistress... owww... forty nine, thank you Mistress... owww... fifty, thank you Mistress... owww... fifty one, thank you Mistress... owww... fifty two, thank you Mistress..."

Eventually the spanking became a little harder, but not by much. Or perhaps more accurately, not as much as Ellie wanted.

It was crazy. Ellie would have never allowed Devon or any of her previous boyfriends to do anything like this to her. She might have fantasised about it, but she could have never asked, and if they tried suggesting it she would have shot them down. But oh how Ellie had hoped Sarah was serious about spanking her, dreamed of the blonde paddling her butt until it was bright red and she was begging for mercy.

However for the first time Ellie's expectations when it came to Sarah were not met. The spanking was nothing compared to what Ellie had imagined, and while each slap produced a string of pleasurable pain which made her cunt practically burn with the most wonderful feeling of shameful lust Ellie wanted more. Ellie wanted Sarah to viciously beat her butt as hard as she could, really punish her for being such a nasty slut that she got off on being spanked.

As if Sarah could read Ellie's mind the spanking finally started really picking up in force, the brunette crying out joyfully as the blonde finally started to really give it to her.

"Owww... ninety six, thank you Mistress... owww... ninety seven, thank you Mistress... owww... ninety eight, thank you Mistress... owww... ninety nine, thank you Mistress... owww... a hundred, thank you Mistress."

Just as the spanking was really getting good it appeared it was over, Ellie whimpering in disappointment as Sarah stopped and began gently caressing her ass.

It just... it just wasn't enough. Ellie wanted more. Ellie needed more.

"Please Mistress, don't stop." Ellie whimpered, "I've been so bad. Please punish me."

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked, taken by surprise.

"Yeeeeesssss. Spank me. Please spank me hard. I need you to spank me as hard as you can." Ellie begged, "Please Mistress, your bitch needs you to spank her. Your bitch needs to be spanked for being a naughty, disobedient little bitch so she can be a good bitch for you again Mistress Sarah."

As she continued caressing Ellie's ass Sarah thought about this for a moment and then said, "Well, I guess I could give you another hundred spanks. But if I'm going to grant you this favour, then I don't want you to just count and thank me for each spank, I want you to count and thank me for spanking my bitch. Do you think you could do that?"

"Yes Mistress, thank you Mistress. Owww... one, thank you Mistress for spanking your bitch... owww... two, thank you Mistress for spanking your bitch... owww... three, thank you Mistress for spanking your bitch... owww... four, thank you Mistress for spanking your bitch... owww... five, thank you Mistress for spanking your bitch..."

Sarah was still cautious at first, but to her delight no matter how hard she spanked Ellie the other woman's cries only became more joyful and lust filled. That, along with the feeling of her thigh getting soaked by Ellie's dripping cunt, soon had Sarah spanking her submissive little bitch as hard as she possibly could.

It had been a long time since Sarah had spanked another woman. All of the women she had seduced into coming back to her hotel room had been a one night stand so the suggestion of a spanking had been an unnecessary risk, especially as on those occasions all Sarah really wanted was sex. The few women she had seduced in the line of duty who had been into the BDSM scene preferred being on top, so on those occasions it was Sarah's ass which took the spanking. It was mostly the same story for her conquests within the spy world, but there were a few exceptions, like Sarah's fellow CAT squad member Amy. True, she had had to share Amy with Zondra and Carina, but Amy had made the most adorable little lesbian bitch. And of course, then there was Carina...

Sarah pulled herself out of her thoughts about her past to concentrate on her present. That meant pushing Ellie's limits just like she had promised, and Sarah felt like she had some good ideas just how to do that.

"Owww... forty eight, thank you Mistress for spanking your bitch... owww... forty nine, thank you Mistress for spanking your bitch... owww... fifty, thank you Mistress for spanking your bitch... owww... fifty one, thank you Mistress for spanking your bitch... owww... fifty two, thank you Mistress for spanking your bitch..."

Ellie cried out joyfully as Sarah changed tactics, beginning to deliver blows in rapid succession, forcing her to speed up her counting and thanking.

At first she was barely given time to complete her words, then all of a sudden she wasn't. No matter how hard Ellie tried she just couldn't count and thank her mistress for spanking her bitch. Sometimes she wasn't even given enough time to call out the number.

It increased the pain which Ellie loved, especially when Sarah started concentrating on one particular spot on her ass cheeks, but part of Ellie wished her mistress would punish her for not counting and thanking her when she was supposed too. Maybe Sarah would still punish her for that. Ellie hoped so. And she knew how perverted that was, and how she shouldn't be so turned on by being spanked that she felt like she was going to cum, but Ellie didn't care anymore. mistress Sarah took away all her cares, worries and doubts and left her feeling so wonderfully at peace. All Ellie was at this moment was Sarah Walker's bitch. A plaything for the amusement of this superior woman, a woman Ellie yearned to submit to completely.

"OWWW ninety six, thank OWWW ninety seven OWWW OWWW ninety eight ninety nine, thank you, thank you, thank you Mistress for spanking your bitch... OWWW a hundred thank you Mistress for spanking your bitch!"

Suddenly Sarah started slowing down and then stopped completely, leaving Ellie whimpering in disappointment, "No, more. Please Mistress, keep spanking your bitch."

There was a brief pause as Sarah considered the request. She was thoroughly enjoying spanking Ellie, who was so intoxicatingly willing and eager for it. But that was the problem. This wasn't meant to be a treat, it was supposed to be a punishment. A light one at that as last night wasn't even Ellie's fault. The brunette doctor had been forced to cover someone else's shift, and she had been thoughtful and to leave Sarah a text message explaining, apologising and, albeit unknowingly, letting Sarah know where she could find her bitch. Of course while those were the main reasons Sarah decided to stop the spanking they weren't the reasons she was going to give Ellie.

"Get on your knees." Sarah said coldly.

Although she was a little worried by Sarah's tone Ellie didn't hesitate to do as her mistress said, quickly pushing herself off of the blonde's lap and kneeling down in front of the other woman.

"Ellie..." Sarah said in a softer but still very firm tone, "Who's in charge here?"

"You are Mistress Sarah." Ellie quickly replied.

"And why is that Ellie?" Sarah asked, and then after a few seconds of Ellie looking confused Sarah answered her own question, "It's because I'm the Mistress here. Your Mistress. And if you want me to continue being your Mistress then you have to stop trying to top from the bottom. If you want something you must beg for it, or ask permission to beg for it, not just whine at me to do something. I do not want to hear another little outburst like that from you Eleanor, because it sounds like you're trying to tell me what to do."

"I'm sorry Mistress. I didn't mean too." Ellie quickly apologised, "I didn't mean to forget my place. I'm just the bitch. Your bitch. You're the Mistress and I'm the bitch. You're the top and I'm the bottom."

"Prove it." Sarah said, spreading her legs slightly and pointing to a wet spot on her thigh, "You see this? You see how you rubbed your wet little cunt all over my thigh? See the mess you made? Your pussy juice soaking my beautiful thigh? I want you to clean it... with your tongue. Lick your own juices off of my thigh. Clean up the mess you made."

There was a moment of pause as Ellie looked up at her like a deer caught in the headlights, making Sarah briefly think that this of all things would be too much for Ellie. Then to Sarah's relief the other woman lent forward, closed her eyes, stuck out her tongue and slid it over Sarah's thigh.

Sarah's eyes briefly closed, the blonde spy immediately wishing she had ordered Ellie to lick another wet part of her, a part that was practically burning with need. The feeling of that nervous but eager to please tongue lapping at the wetness on her thigh felt great. Very... enticing. Promising. But if Ellie's tongue was just a little further north up Sarah's thigh the pleasure would go from great to amazing.

Unfortunately, as Sarah was having to constantly remind herself at this point, she couldn't just grab Ellie by her brunette locks and shove the submissive young doctor's face into her eager to be licked cunt. No matter how much Sarah wanted too, it was just too early for something like that.

What Sarah didn't know was that Ellie was wishing that the blonde would do exactly that.

Despite dreaming about it Ellie had never tasted pussy before. Not even her own. She had brought her own wet fingers up to her lips several times, close enough that she could smell the distinct aroma, but Ellie had never had the guts to actually go through with even lightly touching her fingers with her tongue. Neither her husband or her previous boyfriends had ever tried to get her to taste herself on their fingers or cocks, so after marrying Devon like her fantasies of being with another woman Ellie figured it would never happen.

Ellie was now very glad she had been proven wrong as she happily lapped up the last of her pussy juices from Sarah's thigh, continuing to lick until she got every drop.

Initially she hadn't been sure but with every lick Ellie grew to love her own flavour. At the same time Ellie felt her desire to taste Sarah's pussy turn from a curiosity bordering on want to a burning need. Ellie needed to eat Sarah's pussy, needed it more than she could ever remember needing anything in her life.

So once she was sure she had thoroughly cleaned up her own mess Ellie kissed her way up Sarah's thigh until her lips were hovering over the other woman's wet love hole. Then, remembering her mistress's earlier orders, Ellie looked up at Sarah and softly asked, "May I please beg you for the privilege of licking your pussy Mistress Sarah? I want to please you with my tongue."

Sarah's heart almost literally stopped beating when she heard Ellie offering her something she wanted for so long. It would have been so easy just to say yes and finally get to feel Ellie's soft tongue sliding over her pussy lips. Sarah could feel the words forming on her lips practically of their own accord and it took all her willpower not to just blurt it out and really study Ellie's face. It was then to Sarah's dismay that she noticed how nervous and hesitant Ellie looked.

If it had been any other woman Sarah would have taken the calculated risk of saying yes. Chances are any nervousness or hesitance would fade once the pussy eating got underway and Ellie would enjoy it, and the brunette wouldn't freak out now or worse later and second-guess everything they were doing. But Sarah couldn't risk it because she couldn't fail to make Ellie hers. That could compromise her mission of protecting Chuck and destroy the first real social life she could ever remember having. Most of all after a week of dominating this beautiful brunette Sarah couldn't bear the thought of life without Ellie as her submissive little plaything.

So even though it was one of the most painful things she ever had to do instead of granting Ellie's request Sarah said, "Go lay down on the bed."

There was a few moments pause as Ellie looked up at Sarah, her mind replaying what the blonde had just said and yet she just couldn't make sense out of it. What had she done wrong? She knew Sarah was bisexual, and Ellie was pretty sure she was too, and... and, this was what they both really wanted, wasn't it?

As she slowly got up off her knees and laid down on the bed a horrible thought came to Ellie... what if Sarah really did just want to help her practice for her husband? What if Sarah only liked playing with her ass? Maybe... maybe she just wasn't good enough. A goddess like Sarah Walker could probably have any woman she wanted, even the most cock loving straight woman, or the most cunt crazy dyke, kneeling before her and begging to be her pussy licking slut. Maybe Sarah didn't want to settle for Ellie. Maybe Ellie just wasn't good enough for Sarah's pussy.

Ellie's worries were quickly forgotten as Sarah got onto the bed and crawled up her body like a lioness stalking her prey. Oh how lucky Ellie felt to be that prey.

"Your pussy still seems very wet." Sarah observed once she was face to face with the other woman, her eyes glancing downwards and her right hand drifting downwards to rest on Ellie's inner thigh before she glanced back up at the brunette, "Can I touch it? I'd love to see just how wet you are."

Ellie hesitated only for a moment before replying, "Yes Mistress, please touch me oooooohhhhhhh!"

Sarah smiled as Ellie moaned from the most gentle touches to her pussy lips, "Wow... you really are very, very wet, aren't you? But tell me, is it from the spanking? Or from me dominating you? Or the thought of licking my pussy? Or all of the above?"

"All of the above, mmmmmm, and, oh, and you Mistress Sarah." Ellie replied quickly.

"Me?" Sarah enquired as she continued gently sliding her fingers up and down Ellie's pussy lips.

"Yes Mistress Sarah. You're soooooo beautiful, mmmmm, and sexy, and, and ohhhh I just want you so bad." Ellie admitted.

"Awww, that's sweet. Not very straight of you though. I thought you said you weren't gay?" Sarah teased.

"I, I, I..." Ellie whimpered.

"Shhhh, it's ok." Sarah said, quickly changing to a comforting tactic, "It's ok to be curious, and it's understandable how all of our little practice sessions have got you a little... confused. But I don't want to make you do anything unless you're absolutely sure it's what you want to do, so I want you to think about it for a week. Then, if you can make me believe it's what you want, I'll give you the privilege of worshipping my body. Ok?"

There was a pause and then Ellie softly said, "I think... oh, I think I'm, mmmmm, I think I'm sure now Mistress."

"Well, when you're sure you're sure I'll let you slide your mouth and tongue all over my body. Until then I can think of a few other things we could do." Sarah said, moving her fingers to the entrance of Ellie's cunt and pushing forwards with almost but not quite enough pressure to enter the other woman, "Things which I have a lot of experience in... things which I'm very good at... things like, finger fucking a wet little pussy. Would you like that Ellie? Would you like me to finger fuck this wet little pussy of yours?"

"Yes Mistress, pllllleeeeeaaassssseeeee, ohhhhhhhhh please fuck me. Fuck me with your fingers. Fuck oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh!" Ellie cried out as Sarah pushed a finger inside of her extremely willing love hole, "OH, oh, oh, oh Mistress, please... please can I have your permission to beg you to fuck me?"

"Yes." Sarah smiled, loving that Ellie remembered to ask permission, and loving the feeling of her bitch's tight, wet velvety softness clamping down around her finger, "Yes you can beg me to fuck you."

"Ooooooooh thank you, ohhhhhhhh Mistress, Mistress Sarah please fuck me!" Ellie moaned, finding it difficult to concentrate on begging, especially when Sarah added a second finger and really started picking up the pace of the fucking, "Mmmmmmmmm, fuck me hard. Oh fuck, fuck me! Fuck my wet little pussy. Ohhhhhh, I'm soooooooo wet for you Sarah. Everything you do to me makes me wet for you. Oh God, no one's ever got me this hot and wet just from fingering me. Oh Goooooooooodddddddd... oh, it feels so good. More. Mmmmmmm, please give me more. Fuck me hard. Fuck my cunt as hard as you can with your beautiful fingers. Oooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeessssss, fuck me! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuuuuuuccccccckkkkkkk meeeeeee mmmmmmmm ooooooohhhhhhhhh!"

Any further words from Ellie were just incoherent jargon as Sarah curled her fingers inside of her cunt with every thrust and used her thumb to rub her clit.

Waiting for Sarah naked on her knees, kissing the spy's feet, getting spanked, and just simply getting dominated by the beautiful blonde had Ellie so incredibly turned on that she wasn't surprise that Sarah had her on the edge of a powerful orgasm in what felt like a minute. What was a little surprising, although perhaps it shouldn't be, was just how good the other woman's fingers felt inside of her.

Ellie knew Sarah was experienced in lesbian sex, and she'd heard the cliche about only a woman really knows what a woman wants, but Sarah easily blew her expectations, and previous fingerings from former boyfriends, her husband and even herself, out of the water.

Sarah had Ellie so easily melting under her touch, and when she curled her fingers and used her thumb the explosion that rocked her body was incredible, as were the ones that followed it.

If she had wanted to Sarah could have made Ellie cum over and over again until she passed out or begged for mercy. It certainly was tempting, and given how aroused Ellie was Sarah imagined it would be quite easy to achieve. However Sarah didn't just want to wear Ellie out with a little fingering. She had other plans for her little lesbian bitch in training.

So Sarah was careful to constantly keep Ellie close to the edge of orgasm, but making sure her friend had plenty of time to recover in between each climax.

Of course while she had other plans for her new lover Sarah made sure to enjoy fingering Ellie to its fullest. That wasn't exactly difficult. Ellie's hot little snatch was clamping down so wonderfully hard on her fingers, Sarah loving the tight wet heat around her digits as she slid them in and out of the other woman. Then there was the beautiful sight, sound and feel of Ellie writhing underneath her, Sarah loving the fact that the brunette seemingly had no objection to the fact that she was now lying down on top of her, partly to hold Ellie in place, partly just because Sarah loved pressing herself down on a woman while she was fucking her. The little sounds Ellie was making was also very enjoyable for Sarah. But her absolute favourite thing was staring into Ellie's eyes as she fucked her, Sarah adoring the want and more importantly the submission she saw staring back at her.

However while Sarah loved looking into Ellie's eyes the blonde spy couldn't resist rifting her gaze up and down her friend's beautiful body. This happened a few times, Sarah finding that her eyes were being drawn to Ellie's lips like moths to a flame until she just couldn't resist leaning down and kissing the other woman. To Sarah's delight Ellie didn't hesitate to kiss back, the two women becoming lost in the fingering and make out session until once again Sarah had Ellie coating her fingers in cum. That was when Sarah finally removed her fingers from Ellie's pussy.

Ellie whimpered in displeasure as she felt Sarah's fingers leave her cunt, only to whimper with arousal as Sarah brought them up to her lips and quickly took them into her mouth.

Sarah moaned lustfully at the taste, thoroughly sucking her own fingers clean of Ellie's sweet cream before taking them out of her mouth and moaning, "Mmmmm, you taste really good Ellie. Just like I knew you would."

"Thank you Mistress." Ellie blushed.

Sarah smiled and began gently playing with Ellie's hair, curling it lightly in the fingers of one hand while using the other to reach down and start rubbing the young doctor's pussy as she looked into the eyes of her prey and said, "You know Ellie, I've always had a little crush on you. That's why it was so hard for me to turn your little offer down. The thought of your pretty little lips on my pussy... of your soft little tongue licking my cunt... it's literally a dream come true. But I remember what you said before. That your not gay. That you're just a cute little straight girl... which is why I can't just let you act like some slutty little dyke. At lease not without being totally sure that's what you want. However getting your pussy licked by a girl is totally different. It's only gay if you're the giver. So, you can let me fulfil my little fantasy of making you cum in my mouth without having to worry. You'd just be a straight girl letting her bisexual friend indulge in her lesbian tendencies. Just a friend, helping another friend out. And it really would be. It's been so long since I ate pussy, and I'm craving it so bad. I'm like a cunt junkie, desperate for her fix. So please Ellie, let me eat your little straight girl pussy. Let me act like a slutty little dyke for the both of us. It can be satisfying my cravings for me, and you, it can be more practising for your husband. Because I promise you Ellie, let me eat your little straight girl pussy for just a few minutes and you'll have a whole bunch of pointers for your little hubby."

There was silence for a few long moments. Sarah worried she had finally pushed things too far, then Ellie softly murmured, "You have a crush on me."

Sarah inwardly cursed. She had hoped to slip that in and let Ellie think about it later, hopefully to subtly encourage some affection to grow between them. Hopefully it would still work after Sarah reinforced by nodding, "Yes... since the moment I first saw you."

Again Sarah cursed as that was a little more information then she meant to give, but then to her surprise Ellie smiled and said, "Me too... I've been crushing on you so bad, ever since we met."

The two women exchanged a soft smile for a brief couple of moments and then Sarah asked, "So... can... can I, can I go down on you?"

Ellie blinked a few times and then said, "Yes. Please Mistress, go down on me. Please eat my little straight girl pussy. Lick me like I always dreamed that you would."

There was another brief pause, then Sarah leaned in so her lips were so close to Ellie's they were almost touching. Then Sarah practically growled, "Good little straight girl."

With that Sarah practically devoured Ellie, the poor brunette feeling like she was practically fighting for her life as she massaged the invading tongue with her own.

It was rougher than any kiss Ellie had ever known. Way rougher than her husband, or any of her previous boyfriends. And even when Sarah had been in the middle of brutally sodomising her Ellie couldn't remember the blonde kissing her this roughly. But she liked it. Keeping up was virtually impossible, but that only made Ellie love it more.

In that moment Ellie felt like the blonde was taking complete control of her with just a simple kiss and now she was hers. But that wasn't right. She had been Sarah's since this more dominant woman had taken her anal cherry. This kiss was just another sign of Sarah's dominance over her, Ellie happily submitting to her mistress like the good little lesbian bitch she had become.

Sarah hadn't intended on attacking Ellie's lips with her own, at least not so roughly. She had just got so, worked up. But she had to calm things down. Get control of herself and the situation, because after years of wanting Ellie there was no way Sarah was going to rush going down on her. At least not the first time she did it.

So Sarah slowly decreased the roughness of the kiss, the blonde smiling a little as Ellie once again proved her willingness to follow Sarah's lead, the brunette just allowing Sarah to change the heated tongue battle to a soft, gentle kiss. That definitely succeeded in softening the tone of things, perhaps a little too successfully as the two women found themselves becoming lost in the kiss for a little while.

Honestly Sarah wasn't sure if her hands moved of their own accord or she was just aware enough to move them but either way her hands ended up on Ellie's breasts, her fingers skilfully squeezing a moan from Ellie which awoke Sarah from her daze.

Smiling into the kiss Sarah lifted herself up slightly so she could really go to work on Ellie's tits, paying extra attention on her sensitive little nipples while never leaving the soft flesh of her boobs out of the equation.

Sarah continued this until she could literally feel Ellie trying to rub herself against her leg like some kind of bitch in heat. Then Sarah teased her friend some more. Then some more, and more, and more, until finally Sarah moved her lips down to Ellie's neck.

This wasn't exactly what Ellie wanted, but at least it was progress. Or so she thought. However for all the blonde's earlier talk Sarah didn't seem interested in her pussy. Instead Sarah seemed only interested in areas her mouth and tongue had already been over the last week. In fact Ellie wouldn't be surprised if Sarah was about to ask her to flip over so she could lick her ass hole. Of course Ellie would have welcomed that as it would have given her more pleasure than what she was currently receiving, and hopefully that could lead to a butt fucking which would definitely get Ellie off.

Just as Ellie was getting really frustrated Sarah's lips slowly moved downwards, causing Ellie's heart to go into overdrive. It slowed down somewhat when it was clear the blonde's destination wasn't yet her pussy, but her heartbeat easily increased as those lips travelled over the soft flesh of her right boob.

Ellie let out a loud gasp of pleasure as for the first time she felt another woman's mouth closing around her right nipple and begin gently sucking on it. She gasped again when Sarah switched nipples, then a few times after that, then she was pretty much just moaning the whole time. The gasping made a brief return when Sarah added her tongue to the mix, swirling it around Ellie's nipples, and then her teeth, which felt surprisingly good digging gently into the brunette's soft flesh, but for the most part Ellie just moaned as she became lost in pleasure.

Neither Devon or any of her former boyfriend had ever spent that long on her tits. Ellie couldn't blame them. Her rack was not small by any means, but they weren't exactly anything special. Sarah however absolutely worshipped them for longer than any other lover Ellie had ever had, and that made her feel special. The very, very good kind of special.

Sure, Ellie still wanted Sarah to go lower, but this was something she had never really experienced before and she loved every second of it. However that didn't mean she complained when Sarah finally started kissing her way down her stomach.

Once she reached her destination Sarah stopped to savour the moment. Sarah usually did whenever she was about to taste a pussy for the first time, but this time the moment was extra sweet because it was a moment she had been waiting so very, very long for. She had tried not to think about it, avoided making any hint that she wanted Ellie in this way, repressed her lesbian urges around her boyfriend's sister, but now Sarah wished she had just seduced Ellie the first day they met.

That thought echoed throughout Sarah's mind as she stuck out her tongue and slowly slid it across Ellie's pussy lips, the action causing both women to moan in pleasure.

As Sarah repeated this process and began licking Ellie's pussy with firm strokes of her tongue the blonde spy went from wishing she had seduced Ellie earlier to cursing herself for not doing so. After all, Sarah had picked up at least a curiosity vibe from Ellie when they met which had only grown stronger the more time they spent together. Add the fact that she had never failed to get into another woman's panties then Sarah pretty much knew before the little practice sessions with Ellie started that she could have been tasting this sweet little cunt years ago. Sure the potential consequences were dire, but if the spy couldn't keep this a secret then she deserved to get caught.

It was even more frustrating given what an easy lay Ellie had been, the married brunette proving easy to get into bed than some of the unattached gay girls Sarah had bedded. Hell, there had been unattached straight men who had been harder to seduce than the supposedly straight and happily married woman. Ellie's brother Chuck had been one of them, although that had been a special case as for a long time Sarah had been afraid of the feelings that had been clouding her judgement since she met the nerd turned spy.

Pushing thoughts of her beloved Chuck and her frustration at not seducing Ellie sooner out of her mind Sarah turned her complete attention to something she had been told she was very, very good at. Eating pussy. And considering one of those people had been her first female lover Sarah believed them, and was confident soon Ellie would too.

Little did Sarah know that while she was lost in her own thoughts she was doing a good job of convincing Ellie that she was very, very good at eating pussy.

Devon had tried, as had most of the other men Ellie had been with, and the brunette doctor had thought they had done a good job. That was until the moment Sarah's tongue touched her pussy lips. Then Ellie was introduced to what a good pussy licking really was.

With just a few gentle strokes of her tongue Sarah had made all of Ellie's previous lovers look like amateurs. And as that wicked little tongue continued to gently slide over her sensitive downstairs lips Ellie realised the comparison was unfair, because it turned out that old cliché was true. No one could lick pussy like a woman could.

For a brief while Ellie regretted not indulging in the delights of Sapphic love sooner. Lord knows she had plenty of opportunity in college, and even Med school as all around her girls had been falling into bed with each other. She had never felt herself half attracted to those girls as she did Sarah, but then again if they could have made her feel half this good Ellie might have been a out and proud lesbian when she met Sarah and maybe, just maybe right now she would be the bride of this beautiful blonde spy. Maybe Ellie would be Sarah's wife.

A dreamy smile crossed Ellie's face as she imagined herself back on that beautiful beach in her wedding gown, this time with Sarah in a equally beautiful dress standing in front of her with the two of them confessing their undying lesbian love for each other.

After only a few seconds later Ellie blushed, feeling incredibly guilty for changing what was such a precious memory of her and Devon, and incredibly embarrassed such a thought had crossed her mind about her friend/only very recent fuck buddy. But even then Ellie couldn't deny that for those few seconds the idea of being Sarah Walker's blushing bride had made her blissfully happy.

Ellie was introduced to another form of blissful happiness moments later, such pleasure overwhelming her that it took the young doctor a few long seconds to realise that the cause of this pleasure was Sarah's mouth latching onto her clit.

Following that Sarah began licking Ellie's cunt with far more intensity than before, sliding her tongue clockwise and anticlockwise as well as up and down, even teasing the entrance to Ellie's love hole or her clit. That and the occasional clit sucking had Ellie writhing in pleasure, the brunette soon whimpering, "Oh, oh, oooooh Sarah, Mistress Sarah, please. mmmmmmmm, make me cum. Oh Gooooooooddddd, oh it's never been this good before. Ohhhhhhh Mistress Sarah you make me feel so good. You... you make my straight girl cunt feel so good with your skilled lesbian tongue. Mmmmmmmm, ooooooooh, you, oh, you make my straight girl cunt feel like a slutty lesbian pussy!"

"Really?" Sarah questioned, lifting her mouth away from Ellie's pussy but quickly replacing her tongue with her fingers before the brunette doctor could complain, "My dyke tongue is making your straight girl pussy feel all slutty and queer?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss! Mmmmmmmm, you're making my pussy queer Sarah! Ooooooooooh Gawwwwwwd your wonderful tongue is turning my straight girl cunt into a lesbian pussy!" Ellie moaned as Sarah's index finger gently rubbed her clit, "Your finger too! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooodddddddddddd, Mistress Sarah! Your turning my pussy gay! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh Gaaaaaaaawwwwwwddddddddd my pussy's gay! I have a gay pussy! You ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh, you... you're turning me gay... you're turning me into a lesbian..."

Sarah stopped playing with Ellie's clit as a deafening silence filled the room. As the long seconds ticked by the two women locked eyes, Sarah trying to figure out if Ellie meant what she said, and Ellie trying to figure out the exact same thing.

After perhaps the longest minute of her life Sarah decided to push her luck, "So what if I am? So what if I'm trying to turn you into a lesbian? Just for when it's just you and me. What if I wanted you to be my little lesbian slut? What if I wanted to fuck you in the nastiest, dirtiest ways I can think of, do things to you that your vanilla husband couldn't dream of, spend night after night making you cum harder than he ever could. Would you let me? Would you let me use your beautiful body to indulge all of my perverted little lesbian desires? Would you be a little lesbian slut for me? Because you wouldn't have to leave Devon or consider yourself gay or even bi. You could just be gay for me. Be my naughty little queer girl, spreading your legs for me so I get at that sweet little pussy of yours. That sweet pussy which is a naughty little dyke cunt for me."

Again there was a pause, Sarah momentarily worrying she'd finally gone too far before Ellie whimpered, "Yes... that's... that's what I want... I want to be gay for you Sarah. I am gay for you. I've been gay for you since the moment we met, and now... I'm yours. Your lesbian. Your little lesbian slut. Please Mistress Sarah turn me into your little lesbian slut. I wanna be your little lesbian slut. Oooooooooooooh, oh Gawd, I'll do anything for you Sarah! I'll eat your pussy, mmmmmmmmmmm, let you fuck me in all my holes, ohhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk, you can do whatever you want to me! My pussy is queer for you! So is my ass and mouth! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh, oh Sarah, I'm queer for you! I'm a dyke! Your lesbian slut! Your lesbian bitch! Oh, oh... I'm, I'm ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh Gaaaaaaaawwwwwwddddddddd!"

Halfway through Ellie's little plea Sarah began gently stroking her clit again, although only briefly. Then Sarah began sliding her finger up and down Ellie's pussy lips, pausing only to briefly tease the entrance of the other woman's horny honey hole or go back to gently stroking her clit. These actions alone had Ellie's mind melting into a little puddle, her words becoming increasingly incoherent as Sarah effortlessly pleasured her. So when Sarah started lowering her mouth Ellie let out an extra loud whimper, the poor married woman trying to prepare herself for what she was about to experience but knowing it was impossible.

Ellie was quickly proven right because there was no way she could have prepared for the sudden rush of ecstasy she felt when Sarah simultaneously pushed her finger oh so slowly into the brunette's cunt while the blonde's lips closed around her clit at the same maddening slow pace.

For a moment Sarah stayed perfectly still. Then she started to fuck the other woman, Ellie clawing the bed sheets and writhing helplessly under Sarah's assault.

It wasn't even that hard, at least not to begin with. Sarah's mouth and tongue just gently played with Ellie's clit, that finger pumping in and out of Ellie's pussy just as slowly. But it seemed like the pace was always increasing. Like everything else it was incredibly slow, but Ellie swore it was there, Sarah effortlessly bringing her to climax at the maddeningly slow pace which Ellie could never dream of, which was ironic considering just how amazing Sarah had been in her dreams.

Ellie had fantasised about another woman going down on her more times than she would have liked to admit to herself before she had become Sarah's plaything. All of them had been better than any man she had ever been with, but somehow they all seem to pale in comparison to dream Sarah. Of course Ellie had no other girl on girl experience to compare this too, but she couldn't imagine anyone could make her feel like Sarah did. Her husband certainly didn't come close, neither did all her previous male lovers.

That thought brought Ellie back to what she had been saying before the pleasure increased and she seemed to lose the ability to speak.

Did she really want to be Sarah's lesbian slut? Her dyke? Her little queer girl? Nothing but her mistress's submissive little bitch, willing and eager to please the goddess who called herself Sarah Walker?

It may have been the overwhelming pleasure she was receiving, and Ellie knew she might second-guess herself later, but in that moment the answer to these questions was yes. Ellie wanted to be Sarah's lesbian slut, her dyke, her little queer girl, her submissive little bitch, willing and eager to please her mistress, the goddess who called herself Sarah Walker. She would do anything for her. Ellie would do anything if Sarah continued making her feel this way.

While the endurance and self-control she had learned through her CIA training wasn't exactly designed for this kind of situation Sarah had become an expert at getting a variety of different uses out of those skills and others she had either been taught or picked up along the way. Sarah was grateful for those skills now more than ever as her own body ached with need.

It would be so easy for Sarah to swing her body around so she and Ellie where in a 69, and considering the other woman's words there was little doubt in the blonde's mind that Ellie would hesitate in licking her needy cunt. Ellie wouldn't even really need to be that good. Sarah was so horny from going down on the beautiful female doctor that even the most nervous and infrequent licks from Ellie's tongue would make Sarah cum hard. In fact the idea of Ellie giving her pussy tiny nervous licks was almost enough to make Sarah cum.

However while Sarah was fairly confident that such a thing wouldn't scare Ellie off she didn't want to take that risk. She wanted Ellie to think about pleasing her for the next week, Sarah pleasuring Ellie with her mouth and tongue so many times over the next seven days that by the time she finally let the brunette doctor in between her legs Ellie would be starving for her pussy and desperate to please her.

Of course this wasn't just for Ellie's benefit. Sarah really loved the idea of drawing out the anticipation of feeling Ellie's tongue on and then hopefully inside her pussy, Sarah devoting many, many hours to teaching Ellie how to pleasure another woman.

Most of all Sarah wanted to give Ellie's pussy the devotion it deserved, because it was one tasty little treat and from the sounds of it the beautiful thing had never truly been pleasured properly. Not that was that surprising of course as Sarah's experience while men were sometimes difficult to beat when it came to a hard fucking they were rarely that efficient with their tongues and easily beaten. As such a pussy eating given by a man almost didn't count in Sarah's opinion, such a thought making the blonde very pleased as it would mean she was giving Ellie her first true pussy eating.

Determined to give Ellie the greatest first true pussy eating she could possibly give her Sarah slowly increased the pace of the finger fucking while her licking and sucking of Ellie's clit varied from soft to rough from second to second. Using this technique Sarah effortlessly brought Ellie to the edge of orgasm. Then she went in for the kill.

Without warning Sarah removed her finger from Ellie's cunt and replaced it with her tongue. And Sarah didn't just restart the gentle licking she had been doing earlier. No, Sarah rammed her tongue as deep into Ellie's pussy as it would go and curled it upwards to bash against the other woman's G-spot. That had Ellie crying out with pre-orgasmic joy but Sarah had no mercy for her prey, the blonde spy slamming her tongue in and out of the brunette doctor's cunt, the tip of her tongue lashing against the sweetest spot inside Ellie's pussy with every thrust.

Ellie's moans had become incoherent long ago, but now she was trying to say something, even though she had no idea what it was. All Ellie knew was that it must be something because she was vaguely aware of herself babbling incoherently as her entire body seemed to explode with ecstasy and her cum squirted into Sarah's mouth and all over the blonde's face. Shortly after that Ellie seemed to become lost in a pure paradise, the brunette completely overwhelmed by what she was feeling, her only coherent thought being that she hoped it never ended.

Sarah knew she couldn't keep this up indefinitely but she really, really tried. For a while she did very well, Sarah continuing to tongue fuck Ellie almost brutally to climax after climax, pausing only to swallow the heavenly liquid which flowed into her mouth. When her mouth and tongue grew weary Sarah shoved two fingers into Ellie's cunt and continued fucking the other woman, and when her mouth and tongue regained their strength they would quickly re-joined the fun, Sarah using them to begin attacking Ellie's clit, licking and sucking that sensitive little flesh as hard as she could. Over and over again Sarah repeated the process, fucking Ellie for longer than she would have thought possible until finally her mouth, tongue and fingers became so tired she had no choice but to stop.

When the pussy eating finally came to an end Ellie was whimpering softly, the brunette hating that the pleasure stopped but was too tired to complain about it.

A while later she felt Sarah's soft lips slowly sliding up her body which were definitely a comfort, the feeling waking Ellie enough so that she could welcome her mistress with a gentle kiss as soon as Sarah was lying on top of her. That was when Ellie felt it. Her mistress's strap-on pressed against her sore, already very well fucked pussy.

Ellie whimpered and tried to break the kiss to tell Sarah that she didn't think her poor pussy could take anymore but her mistress would have none of it, the blonde following the brunette's lips with her own and even pushing her tongue into her mouth.

The second Sarah's tongue pushed its way into her mouth Ellie melted, the highly educated married woman reduced to a submissive plaything eager to please her mistress with just one kiss. That was the power this beautiful blonde goddess had over her. Just one kiss, just one command, just one look and Ellie would do anything for her.

Not that Sarah was a cruel mistress. If she was the dildo would already be pounding in and out of Ellie's sore pussy.

Instead of anything like that Sarah gently kissed Ellie for what felt like an eternity, both women feeling their strength slowly returning as the submissive lesbian bitch happily surrendered her mouth to her mistress, Ellie doing everything she could to worship Sarah's tongue with her own.

After what felt like hours to both women Sarah slid her right hand down Ellie's body, intentionally allowing her fingertips to glide down her little plaything's stomach, building up the anticipation for both of them. She even paused to circle Ellie's belly button and then stopped altogether for a few long seconds just as her fingers were about to reach her prey's pussy. Then Sarah slowly moved her fingers lower, her fingertips gently sliding over the soft wet lips of Ellie's cunt.

A soft smile crossed Sarah's face as Ellie gasped softly into the kiss but didn't break it, the both of them again becoming lost in the lip lock however this time they were both very aware of Sarah's fingertips sliding up and down Ellie's pussy lips.

Finally the kiss was broken by an extra loud cry from Ellie as Sarah pushed two fingers into the brunette doctor's cunt, Sarah wasting no time in establishing a steady pumping motion as her thumb played with Ellie's clit.

"I wanna fuck you Ellie!" Sarah said huskily, her face less than an inch away from Ellie's, "I wanna fuck you with my big girl cock! I wanna slide my big girl cock into you and fuck you harder than your husband ever could! I wanna turn Devon's sweet little wife's pussy into a little dyke cunt! I want to make this little straight pussy mine!"

"It's yours Sarah!" Ellie interrupted her mistress, "My straight pussy is yours! Ohhhhhhhh, yessssssssss ahhhhhhhhh, oh God, my straight girl pussy is all yours! Mmmmmmmmmm, oooooooooooh My little straight girl pussy is a little dyke cunt for you Mistress Sarah!"

Sarah had intended to be more subtle with her words but she found herself caught up in the moment. However even if she felt herself getting a little carried away Sarah was confident that she could bombard Ellie with so much dirty talk the brunette would barely remember it later, and any specific things she did remember Sarah could brush off as simply getting lost in the moment if Ellie later seemed hesitant to submit to her.

Of course given what an easy conquest Ellie had proven to be so far Sarah was hoping for the other woman to submit to her completely, and like before Ellie surpassed her expectations with such beautiful words of submission.

Hearing those beautiful words caused Sarah to momentarily lose control of herself, quickly replacing her fingers with her strap-on cock which she thrust deep inside Ellie's wet and welcoming love hole.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHhhhhhhh oooooooooooohhhhhhhh yessssssss, oh Sarah, fuck me Mistress Sarah!" Ellie moaned joyfully as her mistress's cock entered her, "Fuck my straight girl pussy and turn it into a lesbian pussy! Mmmmmmmmmmm ohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkk, turn me into a lesbian! Turn me into your lesbian! OoooooooHHHHHHHHH YES, TURN ME INTO YOUR LESBIAN SLUT!"

Given Ellie's extremely positive reaction Sarah decided to forego the dirty talk for now in exchange for concentrating on pushing every single inch of the dildo strapped around her waist deep into her little sex slave in training's twat.

Considering how wet Ellie's pussy was, and how much the brunette was moaning joyfully, it didn't seem like Sarah needed to go slowly. However considering how many orgasms Sarah had squeezed out of Ellie only a short while ago inserting the dildo into the other woman slow and steady seemed like the best option. It was much better than hammering Ellie right from the start when her already well fucked pussy wasn't ready for it, and if the slow technique Sarah utilised proved unnecessary, well then at least it prolonged the fun.

Sarah had loved dragging the rug munching out, and she intended to do the same with this. Partly because she wanted to make Ellie cum as hard as possible. Partly because she wanted to savour the moment of fucking Ellie like this for the first time. However by the time she slid the last inch of the fake cock into Ellie's cunt Sarah knew she wasn't going to be able to keep this going as long as she would have liked.

Sarah had been trained to withstand torture. Trained to ignore the wants and needs of her own body for the greater good. Trained to be able to take almost anything without breaking. Sarah had used that training to withhold her own desire for release so she could concentrate on Ellie's pleasure, and the blonde spy had loved every minute of pleasuring her beautiful friend and seem to be completely broken lesbian fuck pet. But even Sarah with her adapted CIA training had her limits.

The moment she was all the way inside Ellie and she felt the other woman wrap her legs around her, pull her in close and look at her with this expression of such wonder and total devotion Sarah didn't want to cum, she needed to cum. Sarah needed to slam her clit against the stimulator inside the harness as hard as she could until she came, regardless of the effect that it would have on Ellie. She needed it, but with every ounce of her self-control Sarah resisted, instead beginning a steady rhythm of pumping in and out of Ellie's pussy, listening very carefully to the cries of her pet to make sure she wasn't hurting her.

To Sarah's great relief every sound Ellie made was purely positive, which was a extremely good thing as with every thrust Sarah felt herself being pushed towards climax, the blonde knowing that the moment she came it would be unlikely that she'd be able to control herself any longer. If Ellie cried out in pain hopefully Sarah could shove herself off of her friend and attack her own cunt with her fingers to provide any further relief, but the spy was hoping that when the time came she would be able to continue fucking her lesbian slut to orgasm after orgasm until they both collapsed together in blissful satisfaction.

Ellie's cry certainly gave Sarah hope, and made it difficult for Sarah not to immediately start slamming her lesbian bitch's pussy as hard as she could, "OH SARAH, OH SARAH, OH MY MISTRESS SARAH PLEASE FUCK ME! MMMMMMMMMMMM, FUCK ME LIKE A SLUT! FUCK ME LIKE A LESBIAN SLUT! OHHHHHHHH FUCK, I WANNA BE YOUR LESBIAN SLUT SOOOOOOOOOOO BAD MISTRESS SARAH! OOOOOOOOOH AHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSS I WANNA BE YOUR SLUT! I WANNA BE YOURS! PLEASE MAKE ME YOURS! OOOOOOOOOOOH FUCK, FUCK MY PUSSY AND MAKE ME YOURS! FUCK MY PUSSY AND MAKE IT YOURS! MAKE MY PUSSY YOURS!"

"That's right Ellie, I'm making your pussy mine!" Sarah growled, who was using all her self-control to keep her body in check so her mouth seemed to be running freely, "I'm going to own this sweet little straight girl pussy! It's going to be my little lesbian pussy! I'm going to use it to fulfil all my lezzie urges, fuck your hot little married cunt with my mouth, tongue and fingers whenever I want! Mmmmmmmmm, your pussy is going to be my property, just like your ass! I'm going to own both your hot little fuck holes, oooooooooooh, and any time you want to let your hubby stick his dick or anything else in one of your hot little fuck holes, you're going to have to ask my permission! Oh yessssssssss, you're going to need to ask if it's ok when ever he wants to fuck you from now on, because you might be married to him, but from now on your hot little straight holes are my hot little orifices of lesbian pleasure! OHHHHHHHHH, YOU CAN WEAR THAT LITTLE WEDDING RING OF YOURS ALL YOU WANT BUT YOU'RE MY LESBIAN BITCH ELLIE AND YOUR FUCK HOLES ARE MINE!"

"YESSSSSSSSSSS, YES, YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS! MY FUCK HOLES ARE YOURS MISTRESS SARAH!" Ellie squealed joyously as Sarah began fucking her ever so slightly harder, "I'M YOURS! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH GODDDDDDDDDD, I'M YOUR LESBIAN BITCH! YOUR LESBIAN SLUT! I'M WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO BE MISTRESS SARAH! OOOOOOOOOOH YESSSSSSSSSS, I'LL DO ANYTHING, BE ANYTHING YOU WANT MISTRESS! I'LL BE YOUR GOOD LITTLE LEZZIE PET, MMMMMMMMM OHHHHHHHHHHH, ASK YOU IF IT'S ALRIGHT FOR MY HUSBAND TO FUCK ME BECAUSE YOU OWN MY HOLES! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH GAWWWWWWWWWWWWD, MY FUCK HOLES ARE YOURS, YOUR ORIFICES OF LESBIAN PLEASURE! MMMMMMMMMM, THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO BE! AN ORIFICE FOR YOUR PLEASURE! A LESBIAN SLUT DEVOTED SOLELY TO YOUR PLEASURE! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS ALL I WANT TO DO IS PLEASE YOU, MMMMMMMMMMM, GIVE YOU PLEASURE, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH GAWWWWWWWWWWWWD PLEASE MISTRESS TAKE ME! OWN ME COMPLETELY!"

"If you still feel like that in seven days, I will!" Sarah promised as she began seriously picking up the pace of the fucking, "For now just stay as quiet as you can. Ohhhhhhhh mmmmmmmm, I want you to concentrate on me claiming your pussy as mine. Be in the moment with me."

"Yes Mistress." Ellie whimpered, biting her lip almost hard enough to draw blood to prevent herself from screaming anything else.

It was impossible for Ellie to stay completely quiet, moans, groans and whimpers constantly escaping her lips, but luckily her kind and caring mistress didn't seem to object to this. In fact Sarah even seemed to enjoy it. Or maybe Sarah was just enjoying fucking her. Ellie really couldn't tell, and as Sarah wasn't complaining it didn't really matter.

What really mattered to Ellie was the happy look on her mistress's face and her own selfish pleasure, which was good because that look on Sarah's face only seem to become more gleeful and the pleasure rocketing through Ellie's body seemed to reach a fever pitch.

As she reached that wonderful fever pitch Ellie marvelled at the goddess that was Sarah Walker. Her mistress. The strong, dominant woman who now owned both her pussy and ass.

Her husband Devon seemed to spend almost every moment of his free time working out. He was very proud of his amazing body, which if Ellie was honest with herself was the first thing that drew her to him. And when it came to fucking he was a machine, pounding her pussy harder than any other man had before and even quickly recovering to go for a second, third and sometimes a fourth round without a break. However despite how impressed Ellie had been with him in the past Devon's efforts paled in comparison to what Sarah had done and what she was now doing.

Over the last week of what seemed like almost non-stop anal sex Sarah had redefined Ellie's definition of a hard fucking, Sarah pounding her pooper harder, longer, faster and deeper than Devon had ever fucked her pussy. Now her cunt was getting that same hard treatment Ellie felt like she was in heaven, especially when her mistress pushed her legs up onto her shoulders, bending Ellie in half which gave Sarah all the leveraged she needed for an even harder, deeper pussy pounding.

Throughout the fucking Ellie had been spending most of her time looking up in wonder at Sarah's beautiful face, but her eyes had also wandered down to the CIA agent's perfect bouncing breasts and sometimes even further down to where Sarah's strap on was pumping in and out of her pussy. Now her legs were resting against Sarah's shoulders, and almost against her own, and they were face to face Ellie found herself mesmerised by the other woman's gaze, that gaze alone enough to melt her into a submissive little puddle of goo.

Ellie loved that look that was now in Sarah's eyes, the uncontrollable burning lust which told Ellie just how much this far more dominant woman truly wanted her. That thought, the look in Sarah's eyes and the slam fucking her cunt all caught up with Ellie and she came in one of those amazing, mind melting orgasms which only her mistress had ever given her. As usual it was followed by another, and another, and another, Ellie screaming Sarah's name as this more powerful woman reminded Ellie exactly why she wanted to be Sarah Walker's lesbian bitch more than anything else in the world.

After her body had been rocked with half a dozen orgasms Ellie whimpered as Sarah pulled her strap on out of her cunt. However this lasted only a brief moment, the blonde spy quickly pushing back inside the brunette doctor after she forcefully turned her over and then pulled her up into the doggie style position.

Ellie wasn't sure how long Sarah fucked her in that position, but she loved every minute of it. And sure, she loved the multiple orgasms and the sheer pleasure of the hard fucking she was receiving, but what Ellie loved most was feeling like she was where she belonged. She was Sarah's bitch, and right now she was on her hands and knees taking it like a bitch. Taking it like a bitch for her mistress. And it felt so, so right.

Even when she was too tired to keep the upper half of her body in the air Ellie was able to keep her ass up so she could continue taking Sarah's big strap-on cock in her cunt for her own selfish pleasure and more importantly for her mistress's pleasure. Thanks to this Ellie was able to keep that wonderful feeling of belonging, a sensation she treasured as much as the pleasure rocking her body. Sadly Ellie lost both these things when she lost consciousness, the brunette desperately trying to hold on but the overwhelming pleasure was just too much.

To Ellie's surprise she was once again greeted by a feeling of belonging, however this time it was very different as in that moment she didn't truly feel like she was Sarah's bitch. Ellie felt like she truly belonged to Sarah. Or at least she truly belonged in Sarah's arms, Ellie awaking in them and knowing there was no place she'd rather be.

After a few peaceful moments Ellie looked up into her mistress's eyes, bit her lip and asked, "So what now?"

"Now... we're going to have a little rest, then I want you to clean my cock of your pussy juices." Sarah said, pausing to gently kiss Ellie's neck and play with her hair. "Would you do that for me Ellie?"

Lifting her head up Ellie smiled at the other woman, "I'd do anything for you Mistress Sarah."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

When Ellie heard the sound of the door to her bedroom opening she kept her head down like the obedient sex slave she had become.

As with every other time it happened she briefly worried it was someone other than her mistress. Chuck, or Morgan, or Casey would all be horrifying, and while if it was her husband Devon she could probably convince him she was waiting naked for him, explaining away her being on her knees as getting up from some kind of exercise and she was simply wearing a butt plug to help prepare her to eventually take his big dick up her ass, but that would mean she wouldn't get to please her mistress, something which was more important today than any other.

Thankfully the door was softly closed and locked, whoever it was obviously unsurprised to see Ellie on her knees without a stitch of clothing on. Shortly after that a pair of long beautiful legs strolled up to her, Ellie swearing she had been given the honour of kissing those high heels before.

Finally hand slid into her hair and stroked it affectionately, an extremely familiar voice murmuring, "Hello Ellie, are you ready to submit to me?"

"Yes Mistress Sarah, I want to be yours completely." Ellie replied quickly and truthfully.

Sarah smiled, "Lift your head up."

Once her pet had obeyed Sarah slowly stepped forward, positioning herself so that her crotch was pressed directly against Ellie's face.

As was always the case Sarah became increasingly aroused as her time with Ellie grew closer so she had no doubt the woman could smell her excitement through her clothes. Hell, Sarah felt like she could smell it herself.

After allowing Ellie to smell her arousal for a few long seconds Sarah asked, "Is this what you want Ellie?"

"God yes Mistress Sarah, more than anything." Ellie quickly replied.

"And what exactly is it that you want?" Sarah pushed.

"Your pussy Mistress Sarah, I want to eat your pussy." Ellie confessed, happily elaborating as she looked up into the eyes of the woman she was so desperate to please, "I want to bury my face in your womanhood and worship you like the goddess you are. To lick you, to suck you, to fuck you with my unworthy tongue like the cunt starving lesbian you have turned me into. For you to cum in my whore mouth. I, I just want to please you Mistress. To be your personal pussy licker. A mouth and tongue for you to use for your pleasure. That's what I want. Please give it to me. Please? I want it so bad. Please Mistress Sarah, let me eat your beautiful pussy."

Sarah beamed with pride. Ellie had become such a good pet, so wonderfully eager to please her mistress and embrace her new role as Sarah's bitch. And God knows those submissive little words made Sarah want to pull down her short skirt and panties, tighten her grip on these beautiful brown locks and shove Ellie's face as deep as it would go into her dripping cunt. However a good Dom knew when to show restraint, and now was one of those times.

"I may give you that privilege, if you really want it." Sarah said softly.

"I do Mistress." Ellie said quickly, "I want to eat your pussy."

"Then you must first earn it." Sarah said firmly, moving over to the bed, sitting down on it and then patting her lap, "This time we shall begin with a spanking."

"As you wish Mistress Sarah." Ellie said softly, crawling over on her hands and knees with her head down, quick to place herself over her owner's knee once she reached her destination.

"Good girl." Sarah murmured softly, taking a moment to admire the ass she had become so obsessed with spanking and fucking. Immediately her eyes were drawn in between those full cheeks, a smile crossing Sarah's face as she saw something that was expected but nevertheless welcome and worthy of slight praise, even if it was only in the form of an acknowledgement, "I see you remembered to wear your butt plug."

"Of course Mistress Sarah, my ass needs to be loose and ready to take whatever you want to give it at a moments notice." Ellie said softly as she felt her butt cheeks being gently pulled apart so that her mistress could get a better look at her plug filled ass hole, "And I hope you will take the time to use it for your pleasure. You know how much I love being your nasty little anal slut, don't you Mistress?"

"That I do." Sarah agreed, before giving Ellie's ass a hard smack, "But do not try and manipulate me into giving you what you want slut! I'm the Mistress here."

"Yes Mistress, absolutely Mistress, I wouldn't dream of undermining your authority Mistress." Ellie quickly insisted before adding, "I was just trying to please you Mistress Sarah, I swear, but if you want to spank me longer and harder for my insolence so be it. Or don't. The decision is yours. Always yours. I am nothing but your unworthy slut."

Sarah smiled. Ellie had learned her lessons well, embracing her submissive side and becoming a perfect little sub. Or at least perfect once her training was complete. First though Sarah would remind Ellie who was the mistress and who was the bitch in the easiest way possible.

"Yes, you are nothing but my unworthy slut. My bitch. Now shut up and take your spanking." Sarah ordered as she raised her hand, bringing it down on the final word and then quickly repeating the process.

As Ellie had been a good bitch Sarah kept the spanking reasonably gentle, using enough force so that the brunette would definitely feel it while using just over half the strength she was capable of. Ellie's firm little ass cheeks still jiggled hypnotically and very slowly turned first a light then a dark shade of pink under the assault, but Sarah stopped long before they reached the crimson red she had occasionally beaten Ellie's ass too.

Considering the number of spankings she had given her slave Sarah was confident Ellie would know the difference and be grateful for it. More importantly she would understand that this was what she got when she was good. A small amount of pain followed by a large amount of pleasure, as opposed to a large amount of both. Constant reminders of that helped keep a sub happy and well trained, two things Ellie was proving very much to be.

Of course the quick, gentle spanking was not just for Ellie's benefit. At least not for her physical benefit. After all people wandered into this home at seemingly all hours of the day so spanking Ellie here at any time, no matter how sure Sarah was that no one was going to be here, was an incredible risk. Hell, doing anything here was a risk, but that did give it a certain extra flair. Besides, Sarah deeply wanted to fuck Ellie in the bed which the brunette doctor shared with her husband. Not only would it be a total rush but it would help solidify Sarah's dominance over Ellie, something the blonde spy was determined to do.

Ellie was all for helping her mistress solidify her dominance over her. In fact there wasn't anything she wouldn't do to make that happen, and receiving spanking seemed like such a trivial thing now compared to the debauchery she had submitted too. After all this was the woman who owned her ass, Ellie submitting her forbidden hole to this dominant blonde and allowing her to use it as a fuck hole whenever she wanted. And Ellie's actual fuck hole, the one she was supposed to save for her husband, was also Sarah's to do with as she pleased. As was Ellie's mouth. Or at least it soon would be.

As Ellie was eager to complete her submission to Sarah she was glad the spanking turned out to be brief, although there was a twisted part of her which wished the blonde had been harder on her. That her mistress had beaten her ass so red she wouldn't be able to sit down for hours, something Ellie was becoming used to thanks to the constant spankings and ass fuckings she was taking an emotionally she loved it. She loved it when her ass hurt because it was a testament to Sarah's dominance over her.

At the same time the sensible part of Ellie was very grateful the spanking was brief and gentle as with every blow her ass hole and anal walls clamped down around the butt plug stretching them open. It was a sharp, painful sensation which in some ways felt worse than the blows to her butt which was easily ten times worse when the spanking was hard. And truthfully when it ended Ellie didn't even think about begging for more. Not when what came next was her final submission to her mistress.

"Ok, now that your ass is nice and pink I want you to kneel before me." Sarah ordered, watching as her pet quickly got into position and then taking a moment to admire the pretty sight of the other woman on her knees before adding, "You may look at me."

Again Ellie obeyed without hesitation, the two women locking eyes for a few long seconds before Sarah slowly reached out, cupped her slave's face and gently guided her forwards while she lent downwards.

While Sarah delighted in doing all sorts of perverted things to her slaves she was not a cruel mistress and was sure to occasionally show them tenderness. This was one of those times, Sarah kissing Ellie as gently yet passionately as she could. Unknowingly pleasing her mistress greatly Ellie returned the kiss with just as much gentle passion, the two women quickly becoming lost in the tender sign of affection for several long minutes. Then Sarah broke the kiss and smiled down at her bitch.

"Remove my top Ellie." Sarah whispered softly, lifting her arms to help the removal of the garment before she added, "Now my bra."

The first command Ellie obeyed with ease. The second, not so much. Which to be fair wasn't entirely surprising as so far Sarah had always been the one to remove her clothes during their encounters and unless Ellie had done a extremely convincing job of lying to her than the young doctor had never been in a situation where she had needed to remove another woman's bra before. However while she struggled Ellie persisted, and to her credit not only did she eventually succeed but she managed to avoid ruining the moment as so many of Sarah's previous conquests had by breaking out into laughter.

Not only did Ellie not laugh but when she finally removed the bra she stared at Sarah's breasts with the appropriate amount of awe and lust which told the spy that the other woman was indeed ready to become her pussy licker. Or at least her tittie sucker.

With that in mind, "Ellie, suck them... suck on your Mistress's breasts, mmmmmmmm yes, good girl."

To Sarah's delight Ellie didn't hesitate, the brunette quickly leaning forward and taking the blonde's right nipple into her mouth. There was a brief hesitation after that, but maybe Ellie was just allowing Sarah to enjoy the feeling of her lips wrapped around her nipple. As it was the first time Sarah decided not to push the issue, especially as it wasn't long before Ellie completed the command by beginning to gently suckle on Sarah's nipple, causing the blonde spy to moan loudly with joy.

It was by no means fake but Sarah was mindful not to hold back in the name of gently encouraging Ellie. She also did this by cupping the back of Ellie's head and pressing her more firmly against her right breast which succeeded in making the brunette suck harder. However Sarah was unable to make Ellie move to the left breast just by gently tugging on those brunette locks, proving that for certain commands a more direct approach was necessary.

Luckily Sarah was pretty sure her fuck slut was ready for that, "Ellie, move to my left nipple! Mmmmmm, oh yes, that's it, good girl. Good little tittie sucker. Harder! Suck on my tits harder you little wannabe dyke. Good, now use your tongue. Use your tongue to make me feel good, mmmmmm oooooohhhhhh yesssss, that's it Ellie, mmmmmm, you're such a great tittie sucker. Mmmmmmmm, a nipple sucking slut. You like this huh? That's good, because you're going to do it a lot from now on. Mmmmmm yes, if you're going to be my bitch Ellie then your mouth and tongue will have to be available to me at all times, willing to do anything to please me. Remember that Ellie. Remember that while you're sucking on my tits you beautiful woman."

Ellie didn't need reminding as she had been thinking about it all week. It had been hard to think about anything else, Ellie struggling to concentrate at work and at home with Devon because she was so preoccupied thinking about submitting herself completely to this blonde goddess. In fact after thinking about it over and over it was somewhat a relief to be distracted by Sarah's perfect tits, all other thoughts emptying from Ellie's head other than those that directly involved sucking on these beautiful globes of flesh.

In the past Ellie had thought that some women's breasts were mildly appealing, but she had never quite understood the fascination until she had met Sarah Walker. Then again perhaps even then she wasn't truly appreciating them, not like she was doing right now as she desperately tried to remember everything she ever liked being done to her.

That included kissing the soft supple flesh around the nipples in between lengthy licks and sucks to those most sensitive areas and constantly changing the force of those licks and sucks. Ellie even tried a few things outside her comfort zone, like gently biting down on Sarah's nipples, the effects luckily causing her mistress to cry out joyfully rather than scold her so she continued doing it, while of course concentrating on the licking and sucking.

All too soon Sarah softly ordered, "Get on the bed. I want you on your back looking up at me."

Ellie didn't want to stop worshipping Sarah's tits but she wouldn't dream of disobeying her mistress. So reluctantly she removed her mouth from the blonde's left breast, got up and got onto the bed as instructed. Then Ellie watched as Sarah slowly removed the last of her clothes, got onto the bed and crawled up the brunette's body like a predator stalking its prey.

When they were face to face Sarah gently kissed Ellie on the lips, then slowly moved herself upwards so that her wet pussy was hovering over the other woman's mouth.

Sarah stayed as still as a statue for a few long seconds, then reach down to rub her pussy lips, letting Ellie watch her for a few more seconds before then finally asking, "Do you want this?"

"Yes." Ellie said softly.

There was a moment of silence, and then Sarah said softly but firmly, "Beg for it."

"Please Mistress Sarah, please may I have the privilege of eating your pussy." Ellie began begging without hesitation, "Please? Please may I have the honour of using my mouth and tongue to pleasure you my beautiful Mistress? I swear I'll do whatever I can to make you feel good. To make you cum. I'll worship you with my mouth, fuck your pretty pussy with my tongue, whatever it takes. I want to be a good little lesbian slut for you Mistress Sarah. I want to be your lesbian slut. Your personal pussy licker. To truly and totally become your bitch."

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Sarah grinned as she lowered herself ever so slightly down, just enough so her pussy was inches away from Ellie's mouth.

It was a test to see whether Ellie would realise she had permission and take the initiative to reach up and willingly take her first taste of pussy instead of being force-fed it. Ellie passed with flying colours, quickly lifting her head and sliding her tongue over Sarah's downstairs lips. Then rather than trying to decide whether she liked the flavour or not Ellie immediately licked Sarah's cunt again, and again, and again, establishing a slowly but steadily which soon had Sarah moaning joyfully.

For a few long moments Sarah maintained that same position, forcing her lesbian sex slave to strain her neck to get at her pussy, the other woman putting up with this discomfort to please her. It was intoxicating, but eventually Sarah awarded Ellie for her obedience by slowly lowering herself down further so that the brunette's head was resting against the bed sheets with the blonde's wet centre gently pressed against the married woman's mouth, Sarah making sure to keep most of her weight resting on her legs so she wasn't putting any unnecessary strain on her pet. Again Ellie was obedient, wordlessly allowing herself to be pushed backwards while continuing to lick Sarah's pussy. In fact Ellie began licking Sarah's cunt more eagerly than before, increasing her mistress's pleasure like a good pussy pleaser should.

This made Sarah smile widely, recognising this as a sign that Ellie was becoming more comfortable in the role of a pussy licker and no doubt learning to love the taste. Sarah had seen it many times. In fact there were few things that could compare to giving a previously straight girl her first taste of pussy, Sarah's tasty twat slowly turning them from hesitant lesbian virgin to ravenous rug muncher. And sure, Ellie wasn't quite the blushing lesbian virgin Sarah was used to dealing with at this stage and the blonde spy found she missed the first few cautious licks most of her other conquests had given her cunt but there was something to be said for the brunette's eager tongue work.

At that very moment Ellie wrapped her mouth around Sarah's pussy lips and began gently sucking on them, eagerly swallowing the spy's girl cream as Sarah moaned joyfully. And that wasn't all the blonde did. No, she grinded her cunt down onto Ellie's face, mostly unintentionally but Sarah knew there was a part of her that wanted to smother this woman with her pussy until she came, marking this bitch as her bitch with her cunt cream in the process.

Sarah was so horny she knew it was only a matter of time before she would practically need to do just that, so she decided to hurry things up. Besides, as the dom it was only appropriate that she should be telling her sub what to do, "My clit Ellie, mmmmmmmm, lick my clit. Ooooooohhhhhhh yeeeeeessssss, mmmmmmm good girl, just like that. Mmmmmmm, maybe a little slower? Oh yes, mmmmmm fuck that's good... now faster, ohhhhhhhh fuck yes, good girl Ellie, oh fuck! Mmmmmmm yes now suck it, suck my clit ooooooooohhhhhhhhh Gawwwwwd yes, oh Ellie, you're pleasing your Mistress. You're pleasing your Mistress soooooooo goooooooddddddd!"

Ellie's heart fluttered at those words, a blissful feeling washing over her at the knowledge she was doing what was now most important to her. More important than anything, even her beloved husband. She was pleasing her mistress. Giving this Goddess of a woman pleasure exactly how she wanted it.

Of course Ellie had fully intended to lick and suck Sarah's clit eventually as while she had never eaten pussy before as a doctor the brunette had an advanced knowledge of the human anatomy, and where to... find certain parts of it. Not that you needed a medical degree to tell you the benefits to clitoris stimulation during heterosexual and especially lesbian sex, or that the clit was the only part of the human anatomy that was exclusively for pleasuring it's owner. However while Ellie had been saving clitoral stimulation for making Sarah cum it was so much sweeter to do it because her mistress told her too.

Which was exactly why Ellie was thrilled when Sarah started giving her other orders, "Now lick my pussy again! Mmmmmmm yeeeeessssss, just like that, long slow licks, ohhhhhhh yessssssss! Yes! Mmmmmmm, now harder! Faster! Ooooooohhhhh yesssssss, slower, slower, mmmmmmm, faster, ohhhhhhh, slower, ooooooh, faster, slower, faster, slower, now back to my clit, ooooooooohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk! Fuck yes! Mmmmmmmm God! Now, mmmmmm, I want you to fuck me! Fuck me with your tongue! Shove your dyke tongue in my pussy you nasty lezzie bitch! Fuck me, yes, oh, oh fuuuuuuuuccccccckkkkkkk meeeeeeee ooooohhhhhh!"

Ellie quickly and obediently followed all of Sarah's commands until she ordered her to fuck her which briefly confused the young doctor, because surely that's what she was doing now? Fucking her? Then she felt stupid as Sarah made it crystal clear what she wanted, Ellie quickly trying to make it up to her mistress by slamming her tongue as deep into the blonde's pussy as it would go and then immediately beginning to thrust it in and out. Sadly because of the overwhelming thrill of having her tongue inside another woman's cunt for the first time those first few thrusts were slow, almost lazily so. Fortunately Ellie quickly got her wits about her and began slamming Sarah's pussy as hard as she could, determined to make her mistress cum.

Once Sarah managed to start talking again it became clear that wouldn't take very long, "Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssss, ohhhhhhh fuck, fuck me, yes, good girl, oh Ellie! You're doing such a great job Ellie! Mmmmmm, you're such a good girl. Ohhhhhhhhh, you're such a great pussy pleaser! Mmmmmm, oh Ellie, I'm going to baptise you Ellie. Baptise you in my cum. Mmmmmmm oh fuck yes, mmmmmmm, I'm gonna cover your pretty face with my cum, mmmmmm, fill your mouth and stomach with it, and then you'll be mine. You'll be my slut, my whore, my bitch, whatever I want you to be you'll be because I'll fucking own you! I'm, I'm going to own you Ellie! Completely and utterly! So, ooooooooh, so you better stop, ahhhhhhhh fuck, you better stop if you don't want to be my bitch because, oooooohhhhhhhh Ellie, mmmmmmm, you're about to become my bitch forever, yessssssss, gonna make you my pussy eating little bitch, mmmmmmm, make you my own personal little rug munching dyke who'll dropped to her knees and eat my pussy whenever I want, whenever I want, and, ooooooooohhhhhhh yesssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, Gawwwwwwwwd yeeeeeeessssssss, and you will never, ever deny me, because I'm going to own you! You're going to be my lesbian sex slave Ellie! A fuck toy for me to use whenever I want! Oh God yes, tongue fuck me you little dyke, oh fuck, oooooooohhhhhhh yesssssss I'm cumming, I'm cuuuuummmmmmiiiinnnnggggg!

Shortly after Ellie began hammering her tongue in and out of Sarah's cunt as hard as she could the blonde spy began grinding down on her face so hard the brunette could barely breathe, and the air she was taking in was so thick with her mistress's sent Ellie felt like she was breathing in pure Sarah Walker. If Ellie was honest despite facing the danger of passing out or worse it was heaven, especially as when combined with taste and sight her mistress pretty much consumed her entire world.

That feeling only grew stronger when Sarah came like a fountain, somehow something even more heavenly than the blonde's pussy juice pouring down Ellie's throat and directly into her stomach. Once she realised it was Sarah's cum Ellie was instantly addicted, the brunette doctor swallowing as much of the ambrosia as she could before returning to her frantic tongue fucking in the hopes of getting to swallow more of that amazing liquid. Ellie soon got her wish, her wonderful mistress 'baptising' her face over and over again in cum.

Both women completely lost track of how much the brunette made the blonde cum, the only difference being while Ellie felt like she could spend the rest of the night, and perhaps the rest of her life, worshipping at her mistress's altar like this Sarah longed to fuck her brand-new, fully broken in bitch. Or at least be conscious enough to praise her new pet for an amazing job at eating her pussy.

So, admittedly somewhat reluctantly, Sarah found the strength to lift herself up and then down so that she was lying on top of Ellie, the spy not hesitating to kiss the other woman the first chance she got. In fact having the pleasure of tasting her own juices on Ellie's lips and tongue only made Sarah more eager to kiss her new bitch, the submissive brunette unsurprisingly only too happy to welcome the dominant blonde's tongue into her mouth and immediately beginning to worship it with her own.

Sarah allowed Ellie to worship her tongue for several moments as she probed it deep into the brunette's mouth. Then without warning Sarah broke the kiss and grinned down at the cum coated woman underneath her, "So my little dyke, how did you like your first taste of pussy?"

Considering how eagerly Ellie had eaten Sarah's pussy the question wasn't necessary, but the brunette doctor understood her mistress wanted to hear the truth from her lips, something Ellie was only too happy to do, "It was amazing. I loved it. I love the taste of pussy, because I'm a dyke whore. I'm a pussy loving lesbian slut who needs to be fed delicious pussy and be fucked up the ass every single day. Please Mistress Sarah, please tell me that now you have cum in my dyke mouth and all over my lezzie face that I'm now yours completely. That I'm your personal pussy licker. Your anal whore. Your bitch. Because that's what I want to be Mistress. Sarah Walker's bitch."

"And you are." Sarah said softly, sliding her finger around Ellie's lips, "The second I came in this cute little mouth and you swallowed my cum you became my bitch. Well, I suppose technically you already were, that when I shoved my strap on cock up your ass and took your anal cherry you became my bitch, but now you're officially mine completely. Now I've covered your pretty face in my cum I've marked you as mine. My property to do with as I please."

"Oh yes, thank you Mistress. Thank you for marking me as yours." Ellie beamed, quickly adding, "I'm going to be such a good bitch for you Mistress Sarah, I swear. Please do whatever you want to me!"

"Well then, how about we celebrate your complete submission to me with a little butt fucking?" Sarah grinned as she moved back slightly, "Bend over bitch! I want you to stick that pretty ass of yours in the air so I can fuck it."

"Oh yes Mistress, please fuck my ass!" Ellie exclaimed happily as she flipped over onto her stomach and then pushed her knees up so she was in the requested position, "Please fuck the slutty little ass you own! The slutty little ass you fucked and made yours. Mmmmmmm, fuck me Mistress Sarah, fuck me the same way you fucked me the first time. Fuck me in the ass! Fuck me in the ass just like you did the first time when you made me your bitch to celebrate my complete submission to you Mmmmmmm, ass fuck me Mistress Sarah. Please, I want you to ass fuck me so bad. Please, I'll do anything. Anything for you Mistress Sarah. Like... spread my cheeks! Would you like me to spread my ass cheeks for you Mistress Sarah?"

"No, just shut up and let me enjoy your cute little butt." Sarah ordered as she pulled Ellie's butt plug out and quickly sucked it clean before tossing it aside and burying her face in between Ellie's ass cheeks.

While the clearly delirious Ellie had been blabbering Sarah had already used her lightning quick reflexes to go over to her bag and grab the biggest dildo in her collection, strap it around her waist and get back into position behind her target. Now she was attacking the target with the same skill she showed in her job, only with twice the level of enthusiasm, Sarah's tongue sliding over Ellie's ass hole half a dozen times before the brunette took a brief break to kiss the beautiful flesh surrounding it before going right back to that tiny hole.

Ellie's ass was a thing of beauty and Sarah could happily spend hours just giving Ellie a long drawn-out rim job, however while there was part of her which still wanted to spend a long time licking ass Sarah was overwhelmed by the need to pound ass. So after only about five minutes of eating Ellie's ass Sarah sucked greedily on one of her fingers, spat on her bitch's back door and then forcefully pushed her finger into the brunette's butt.

The small penetration caused Ellie to cry out joyfully, Sarah smiling proudly as her slut clearly wanted to beg for more but held her tongue, Ellie proving once again what a great sub she would make. Of course Ellie was already a very good sub, but while she was now thoroughly broken in it would take a while to fully train her, something Sarah was definitely looking forward too. For now though Sarah concentrated on thrusting her finger up and down, side to side, and of course in and out of Ellie's tight little hole, butt fucking the other woman at a slow but steady pace, making sure the brunette doctor's ass hole was thoroughly stretched out before the blonde spy added another finger.

Sarah repeated this process until she had all four of the fingers on her right hand in Ellie's slutty ass. Normally at this stage she would pull her fingers out and replace them with her strap on, but... while Sarah still really wanted to pound Ellie's ass there was more than one way to do that, and the blonde was feeling adventurous.

So after spitting on her thumb, and then on Ellie's butt hole, Sarah slowly but forcefully press that lasted digit against her bitch's back door and softly murmured, "Ellie, do you think you can take your Mistress's fist up your ass?"

Ellie went a little pale. This was not something she'd ever thought of doing, but there was nothing more important to her than pleasing her mistress so her hesitation was only brief.

"I'll, I'll try Mistress." Ellie whispered, before quickly correcting herself, "I mean I will Mistress Sarah! I'll do anything for you."

Sarah smiled softly and gently started pushing her thumb into Ellie's ass, "We'll see... if it's too much you WILL tell me, and we will stop, but I promise you Ellie, sooner or later you will take my fist up your ass!"

There was a shiver of joy which ran through Ellie's body at Sarah's words which actually made it easier to take the blonde's thumb into her ass. The rest of Sarah's hand proved to be much more of a challenge, Ellie crying out and clenching both her teeth and the bed sheets several times as her ass hole struggle to stretch around her mistress's knuckles. Luckily her mistress was slow and patient with her, constantly pushing her hand back and forth so Ellie's butt hole wasn't under constant pressure as well as continuously licking and spitting on that already widely stretched hole.

After what felt like an eternity Ellie finally felt her back door open wider than ever before, the stretching sensation causing her to cry out. Then she cried out again as she felt her mistress's whole hand sliding into her ass, causing intense mix of pain and pleasure.

"Good girl Ellie!" Sarah softly praised, "You took the whole of your Mistress's fist up your slutty little ass! Mmmmmmm, I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you Mistress." Ellie beamed happily.

"And you're going to keep making me proud by letting me fist fuck your dyke ass, aren't you Ellie?" Sarah asked, already slightly twisting her fist around inside the brunette's bowels.

"Yeeeeeesssssss! Ohhhhhhh Mistress Sarah, use my dyke ass for your pleasure!" Ellie moaned joyfully, "Fist fuck my slutty little ass like the lesbian whore I am! Mmmmmmm, fuck me, ohhhhhhh fuck me Mistress Sarah! Please fuck my slutty little ass with your beautiful fist! Destroy my butt hole! Oh Mistress Sarah!"

Ellie kept begging for more mostly to please her mistress. Certainly that was the reason she kept going for so long, while not really registering what exactly was coming out of her mouth. However that didn't mean she was lying. Far from it, she wanted more of the heavenly sensations she was experiencing, first with the kinky mixture of pain and pleasure, and then of the pure pleasure which seemed to overwhelmed her body.

Sarah had told Ellie all the sordid details of her previous experiences with women so the brunette doctor knew this was something her lover had done many times before and it showed, the blonde spy's movements quickly causing Ellie to relax so all she could feel was pleasure. That was when Sarah really started pounding Ellie's pooper with her fist, switching from gently turning her hand to sway and that inside the brunette's butt to pulling far enough back so that Ellie's butt hole was stretching around Sarah's knuckles with every thrust. That was more than a little uncomfortable at first, but Ellie was too busy moaning joyfully to pay much attention to it.

Ellie wasn't sure how long Sarah fisted her ass. In some ways it felt like hours, in others it felt like minutes. All Ellie knew that was one moment it felt like her ass hole was the CIA agent's new punching bag, the next her back passage was clamping down hard on Sarah's hand and she was cumming with the wonderful intensity she could only get from her mistress. It was the type of climax which caused her cum to literally squirt from her cunt, that squirt quickly followed by more as Sarah effortlessly made her cum over and over again.

Then all of a sudden Sarah was slowing down, much to Ellie's dismay, the brunette eventually letting out a loud cry as the blonde pulled her fist out of her ass hole. Ellie then groaned with pleasure as she felt something else pressing against her back door and easily pushing its way inside. Knowing instantly it was Sarah's strap on Ellie stayed as relaxed as possible as the shaft slowly but steadily entered her forbidden passage, the dildo easily making its way through the area the blonde's fist had stretched out before finally running into slight resistance. It was nothing Sarah couldn't power through of course, however the dominant spy slowed down the speed of her entry, giving Ellie plenty of time to get used to inch after inch of strap on cock making its way up her butt.

Sarah even gave Ellie a distraction by bringing the hand which had just been up her ass to her lips and softly murmuring the word, "Clean."

Without hesitation Ellie moved forward ever so slightly, stuck out her tongue and slid it up Sarah's index finger before taking it into her mouth and softly sucking on it. Knowing her mistress was watching Ellie tried to make her task as slow and as sexy as she possibly could, the young doctor taking each of the spy's fingers and then her thumb into her mouth, slowly cleaning them one at a time before moving down beside her tongue over the back and then the palm of Sarah's hand. Every so often Ellie would let out a soft moan of pleasure, not simply because she was trying to please her mistress but because over the past two weeks of submission Ellie had genuinely grown to love the taste of her own ass. Plus at that moment her ass was slowly being filled with dildo, a sensation which was more pleasurable than painful thanks to Sarah's slow, steady thrusts.

Before Ellie was done cleaning the CIA agent's hand Sarah's thighs came to rest against her butt cheeks meaning the big dildo was now fully embedded within Ellie's bowels. Then, once her hand was thoroughly cleaned and Ellie had been given a few moments to adjust to having the full length of the cock buried in her butt, Sarah started slowly pulling inch after inch of dildo from the brunette's ass hole, causing Ellie to moan mostly from the pleasure she knew was coming rather than the weird mix of it and pain she was experiencing. That continued to be the case for the next few minutes as Sarah pushed the dildo back up her butt and then began thrusting in and out of her butt hole. Then Ellie's moans turned to pure pleasure.

Maybe it was the earlier fisting, maybe her ass hole was becoming more accepting of its role as Sarah Walker's personal fuck hole, or maybe Ellie was just excited to truly become Sarah's bitch, but whatever the reason the pain seemed to fade quicker than ever before which left Ellie feeling overwhelmed by pleasure, and eventually overwhelmed by the need for more of it.

Ellie tried to fight it, tried to just allow her mistress to ass fuck her at the slow speed she wanted too like a good bitch should. However Ellie wanted a rough butt fucking so bad it was almost painful, and even though she knew it wasn't her place Ellie started begging, "Ohhhhh Gawwwwd fuck me! Fuck my ass! Harder! Oh God, please Mistress Sarah, mmmmmmm, fuck me! Fuck my slutty ass harder! Ass fuck me on the bed I share with my husband! Mmmmmm, I'm such an anal slut Mistress Sarah. A wanton anal whore. Mmmmmmm, your whore. Oh Gawwwwd, I love taking it up the ass for you Mistress Sarah! I love taking it up the ass for you on the bed I share with my husband! Oooooohhhhhhh mmmmmmm yesssssss, fuck me in the ass in the bed my husband fucks me!"

"In the bed your husband fucks you while you think about me you mean." Sarah grinned.

"Yeeeeeessssss, oh Mistress Sarah, I think of you when I'm in this bed! Only you! Mmmmmmm oooooooooh, oh, even before when, oh, when I'd only just met you I used to think about you when my husband fucked me, or when I was touching myself, mmmmmmm, but now I think about it all the time. Ohhhhhhhhh Mistress Sarah, you're all I think about! Oooooooohhhhhhhh Gawwwwwwd Mistress Sarah, I used to dream about you fucking me, mmmmmmm, you letting me eat your pussy, oooooooh ahhhhhh yessssss, being your little lesbian plaything, ohhhhhhhh Goooodddddd, and now I am! I'm your little lesbian plaything! I'm yours! All yours! Oooooooohhhhhhhh I can't believe I'm finally yours! I can't believe I'm finally your bitch! Mmmmmm oooooohhhhhh, I'm finally your fully broken in lesbian bitch!"

"Yes you are." Sarah agreed, "You're my bitch Ellie. I own you. Every part of you belongs to me now, especially this little ass hole which is exclusively mine, right?"

"Oh yes Mistress, oooooooohhhhhhhh yessssssss, my ass hole is exclusively yours! I swear I'll never let my husband fuck my ass because it's yours! Mmmmmmmm, my ass is all yours!" Ellie promised.

"Good, now keep begging me to fuck you like the anal whore you are and I'll make you cum!" Sarah said, already beginning to pick up the pace of the butt fucking.

Seemingly with every thrust the pace got harder which made it a struggle for Ellie to talk, but she did her best to form coherent sentences for as long as she could, "Oooooooohhhhhhhh Gawwwwwwd Mistress Sarah, mmmmmmmm oooooohhhhhh, please fuck me and make me cum! Fuck me like the anal whore I am and make me cum! Please, mmmmmmmm, I'm begging you, ohhhhhhhhhh, fuck me in the ass like the anal whore I am and make me cum! Make me fucking cum with a big dick up my slutty ass! Mmmmmmmm ooooooohhhhhhhh Gawwwwwwd Mistress Sarah, fuck your anal whore Mistress Sarah! Fuck me in the ass like a whore! Mmmmmmmm, I'm nothing but your whore Mistress Sarah! More than Devon's wife, mmmmmmmm, more than anything else, ooooooooh, I'm your whore! Mmmmmmm ahhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk, I'm your anal whore, I'm your ass slut, mmmmmmm aaaaaahhhhhhhhh, I'M YOUR BITCH MISTRESS SARAH! I'M YOUR BITCH AND I NEED YOU TO FUCK ME IN THE ASS AND MAKE ME CUM LIKE A WHORE! FUCK ME IN THE ASS AND MAKE ME CUM LIKE A WHORE! PLEASE MISTRESS SARAH FUCK ME IN THE ASS AND MAKE ME CUM LIKE A WHORE! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKK!"

After that Ellie could barely let out two words together, and when she did they were often repeated such as 'oh fuck' and 'fuck me'. Of course when Ellie really started screaming loudly Sarah shoved her bitch's face down into the pillows, the submissive doctor obediently keeping her face buried there so that even though any coherent word continued to be perfectly audible for the dominant spy hopefully the outside world was a different story.

Sarah's rational mind screamed at her to keep one eye on the door and more importantly listen out for the slightest sign that someone was in the house or even approaching it. This had been something Sarah had been struggling with throughout this latest session of fucking Ellie, and really was an issue whenever she was having sex, however there was always something extra distracting about sodomising another woman and to be ass fucking Ellie here, in this house, in this bed, under these circumstances, was perhaps the most taboo thing Sarah had ever done which was really saying something.

What made the whole experience more thrilling was as horrifying as the reality of being discovered would be the fantasy of it fuelled Sarah on, and as the blonde finally started using all of her strength on the brunette's butt, causing Ellie to scream in ecstasy into the pillows from the now vicious rectum wrecking she was now receiving, the spy couldn't help imagine it. Imagine Ellie's husband discovering them, his wife face down and ass up while Sarah relentlessly pounded the tight little hole which had been denied him. Or Casey coming to find her for some mission only to find her ass fucking her precious Chuck's sister. Or Morgan, and/or one of Chuck's other little friends, finding her fucking Ellie's ass. Or even Chuck... no, not Chuck, but the look of disbelief on the rest would almost be worth it.

The thought of it brought Sarah to the edge of climax before Ellie, the blonde briefly reminding herself that she was still horny from fisting the brunette's butt so she shouldn't worry that she was losing her touch when it came to stamina. To prove that point Sarah effortlessly ass fucked Ellie through climax after climax. Well, maybe not effortlessly as Sarah had to dig her fingernails into Ellie's waist and grind her teeth to prevent herself from cumming, but Ellie was far too busy screaming into the pillow and soaking the bed sheets beneath her to notice.

Finally, when Sarah was satisfied that she'd squeezed a respectable amount of orgasms out of Ellie she allowed herself to cum. Of course she powered through the climax to make sure she and her bitch came several more times, but sadly it was the beginning of the end and once she started cumming Sarah couldn't stop. Over, and over, and over again Sarah came while pounding into her bitch's butt, managing to make Ellie cum twice as much to help solidify her dominance over the other woman, but ultimately it all became too much and Sarah collapsed on top of the brunette's body so that the two women ended up lying in a sweaty heap on the cum and pussy juice stained bed.

For a little while Sarah stayed still as a statue, just enjoying the afterglow of her orgasms and allowing Ellie to do the same. Then she gently snuggled into the woman beneath her, gently kissing Ellie's neck and wishing she could bite into it and mark her property. Sadly that would inevitably lead to questions which she couldn't afford to be asked.

As a consolation Sarah whispered into Ellie's ear, "Who's my bitch?"

"Me!" Ellie replied without hesitation, "I'm your bitch!"

"Good answer." Sarah beamed, kissing Ellie's cheek before suddenly pushing herself upwards and back, her strap on dildo being removed from her bitch's butt hole with a loud pop. Then Sarah spent several long moment staring at her handiwork, Ellie's ass hole remaining widely open just as it should do after a thorough fucking, the fully broken in bitch obediently spreading her ass cheeks without needing to be told so she could show Sarah just how gaping her ass hole was. Then Sarah softly said, "Clean."

Again without needing further instruction Ellie quickly turned around and swallowed the head of Sarah's strap on, the submissive brunette moaning happily as she tasted the deepest part of her butt on the fake cock.

Smiling widely Sarah brushed some hair out of Ellie's face, allowing her a better view of her new bitch cleaning her cock of all that yummy ass juice, Ellie wordlessly bobbing her head up and down for a few long minutes before lovingly looking up at her owner.

In that moment both women thought more or less the same thing, namely how happy they were and how they weren't going to give this up for anything, but at the same time they were worried what would happen if the other people in their lives found out about their lesbian affair. It was a scary thought, something which could destroy them both, but they had become far too addicted to each other to stop. Of course regardless of what happened next one thing was for sure, what they were doing could no longer be considered 'practice'.

When Ellie heard the sound of the door to her bedroom opening she kept her head down like the obedient sex slave she had become.

As with every other time it happened she briefly worried it was someone other than her mistress. Chuck, or Morgan, or Casey would all be horrifying, and while if it was her husband Devon she could probably convince him she was waiting naked for him, explaining away her being on her knees as getting up from some kind of exercise and she was simply wearing a butt plug to help prepare her to eventually take his big dick up her ass, but that would mean she wouldn't get to please her mistress, something which was more important today than any other.

Thankfully the door was softly closed and locked, whoever it was obviously unsurprised to see Ellie on her knees without a stitch of clothing on. Shortly after that a pair of long beautiful legs strolled up to her, Ellie swearing she had been given the honour of kissing those high heels before.

Finally hand slid into her hair and stroked it affectionately, an extremely familiar voice murmuring, "Hello Ellie, are you ready to submit to me?"

"Yes Mistress Sarah, I want to be yours completely." Ellie replied quickly and truthfully.

Sarah smiled, "Lift your head up."

Once her pet had obeyed Sarah slowly stepped forward, positioning herself so that her crotch was pressed directly against Ellie's face.

As was always the case Sarah became increasingly aroused as her time with Ellie grew closer so she had no doubt the woman could smell her excitement through her clothes. Hell, Sarah felt like she could smell it herself.

After allowing Ellie to smell her arousal for a few long seconds Sarah asked, "Is this what you want Ellie?"

"God yes Mistress Sarah, more than anything." Ellie quickly replied.

"And what exactly is it that you want?" Sarah pushed.

"Your pussy Mistress Sarah, I want to eat your pussy." Ellie confessed, happily elaborating as she looked up into the eyes of the woman she was so desperate to please, "I want to bury my face in your womanhood and worship you like the goddess you are. To lick you, to suck you, to fuck you with my unworthy tongue like the cunt starving lesbian you have turned me into. For you to cum in my whore mouth. I, I just want to please you Mistress. To be your personal pussy licker. A mouth and tongue for you to use for your pleasure. That's what I want. Please give it to me. Please? I want it so bad. Please Mistress Sarah, let me eat your beautiful pussy."

Sarah beamed with pride. Ellie had become such a good pet, so wonderfully eager to please her mistress and embrace her new role as Sarah's bitch. And God knows those submissive little words made Sarah want to pull down her short skirt and panties, tighten her grip on these beautiful brown locks and shove Ellie's face as deep as it would go into her dripping cunt. However a good Dom knew when to show restraint, and now was one of those times.

"I may give you that privilege, if you really want it." Sarah said softly.

"I do Mistress." Ellie said quickly, "I want to eat your pussy."

"Then you must first earn it." Sarah said firmly, moving over to the bed, sitting down on it and then patting her lap, "This time we shall begin with a spanking."

"As you wish Mistress Sarah." Ellie said softly, crawling over on her hands and knees with her head down, quick to place herself over her owner's knee once she reached her destination.

"Good girl." Sarah murmured softly, taking a moment to admire the ass she had become so obsessed with spanking and fucking. Immediately her eyes were drawn in between those full cheeks, a smile crossing Sarah's face as she saw something that was expected but nevertheless welcome and worthy of slight praise, even if it was only in the form of an acknowledgement, "I see you remembered to wear your butt plug."

"Of course Mistress Sarah, my ass needs to be loose and ready to take whatever you want to give it at a moments notice." Ellie said softly as she felt her butt cheeks being gently pulled apart so that her mistress could get a better look at her plug filled ass hole, "And I hope you will take the time to use it for your pleasure. You know how much I love being your nasty little anal slut, don't you Mistress?"

"That I do." Sarah agreed, before giving Ellie's ass a hard smack, "But do not try and manipulate me into giving you what you want slut! I'm the Mistress here."

"Yes Mistress, absolutely Mistress, I wouldn't dream of undermining your authority Mistress." Ellie quickly insisted before adding, "I was just trying to please you Mistress Sarah, I swear, but if you want to spank me longer and harder for my insolence so be it. Or don't. The decision is yours. Always yours. I am nothing but your unworthy slut."

Sarah smiled. Ellie had learned her lessons well, embracing her submissive side and becoming a perfect little sub. Or at least perfect once her training was complete. First though Sarah would remind Ellie who was the mistress and who was the bitch in the easiest way possible.

"Yes, you are nothing but my unworthy slut. My bitch. Now shut up and take your spanking." Sarah ordered as she raised her hand, bringing it down on the final word and then quickly repeating the process.

As Ellie had been a good bitch Sarah kept the spanking reasonably gentle, using enough force so that the brunette would definitely feel it while using just over half the strength she was capable of. Ellie's firm little ass cheeks still jiggled hypnotically and very slowly turned first a light then a dark shade of pink under the assault, but Sarah stopped long before they reached the crimson red she had occasionally beaten Ellie's ass too.

Considering the number of spankings she had given her slave Sarah was confident Ellie would know the difference and be grateful for it. More importantly she would understand that this was what she got when she was good. A small amount of pain followed by a large amount of pleasure, as opposed to a large amount of both. Constant reminders of that helped keep a sub happy and well trained, two things Ellie was proving very much to be.

Of course the quick, gentle spanking was not just for Ellie's benefit. At least not for her physical benefit. After all people wandered into this home at seemingly all hours of the day so spanking Ellie here at any time, no matter how sure Sarah was that no one was going to be here, was an incredible risk. Hell, doing anything here was a risk, but that did give it a certain extra flair. Besides, Sarah deeply wanted to fuck Ellie in the bed which the brunette doctor shared with her husband. Not only would it be a total rush but it would help solidify Sarah's dominance over Ellie, something the blonde spy was determined to do.

Ellie was all for helping her mistress solidify her dominance over her. In fact there wasn't anything she wouldn't do to make that happen, and receiving spanking seemed like such a trivial thing now compared to the debauchery she had submitted too. After all this was the woman who owned her ass, Ellie submitting her forbidden hole to this dominant blonde and allowing her to use it as a fuck hole whenever she wanted. And Ellie's actual fuck hole, the one she was supposed to save for her husband, was also Sarah's to do with as she pleased. As was Ellie's mouth. Or at least it soon would be.

As Ellie was eager to complete her submission to Sarah she was glad the spanking turned out to be brief, although there was a twisted part of her which wished the blonde had been harder on her. That her mistress had beaten her ass so red she wouldn't be able to sit down for hours, something Ellie was becoming used to thanks to the constant spankings and ass fuckings she was taking an emotionally she loved it. She loved it when her ass hurt because it was a testament to Sarah's dominance over her.

At the same time the sensible part of Ellie was very grateful the spanking was brief and gentle as with every blow her ass hole and anal walls clamped down around the butt plug stretching them open. It was a sharp, painful sensation which in some ways felt worse than the blows to her butt which was easily ten times worse when the spanking was hard. And truthfully when it ended Ellie didn't even think about begging for more. Not when what came next was her final submission to her mistress.

"Ok, now that your ass is nice and pink I want you to kneel before me." Sarah ordered, watching as her pet quickly got into position and then taking a moment to admire the pretty sight of the other woman on her knees before adding, "You may look at me."

Again Ellie obeyed without hesitation, the two women locking eyes for a few long seconds before Sarah slowly reached out, cupped her slave's face and gently guided her forwards while she lent downwards.

While Sarah delighted in doing all sorts of perverted things to her slaves she was not a cruel mistress and was sure to occasionally show them tenderness. This was one of those times, Sarah kissing Ellie as gently yet passionately as she could. Unknowingly pleasing her mistress greatly Ellie returned the kiss with just as much gentle passion, the two women quickly becoming lost in the tender sign of affection for several long minutes. Then Sarah broke the kiss and smiled down at her bitch.

"Remove my top Ellie." Sarah whispered softly, lifting her arms to help the removal of the garment before she added, "Now my bra."

The first command Ellie obeyed with ease. The second, not so much. Which to be fair wasn't entirely surprising as so far Sarah had always been the one to remove her clothes during their encounters and unless Ellie had done a extremely convincing job of lying to her than the young doctor had never been in a situation where she had needed to remove another woman's bra before. However while she struggled Ellie persisted, and to her credit not only did she eventually succeed but she managed to avoid ruining the moment as so many of Sarah's previous conquests had by breaking out into laughter.

Not only did Ellie not laugh but when she finally removed the bra she stared at Sarah's breasts with the appropriate amount of awe and lust which told the spy that the other woman was indeed ready to become her pussy licker. Or at least her tittie sucker.

With that in mind, "Ellie, suck them... suck on your Mistress's breasts, mmmmmmmm yes, good girl."

To Sarah's delight Ellie didn't hesitate, the brunette quickly leaning forward and taking the blonde's right nipple into her mouth. There was a brief hesitation after that, but maybe Ellie was just allowing Sarah to enjoy the feeling of her lips wrapped around her nipple. As it was the first time Sarah decided not to push the issue, especially as it wasn't long before Ellie completed the command by beginning to gently suckle on Sarah's nipple, causing the blonde spy to moan loudly with joy.

It was by no means fake but Sarah was mindful not to hold back in the name of gently encouraging Ellie. She also did this by cupping the back of Ellie's head and pressing her more firmly against her right breast which succeeded in making the brunette suck harder. However Sarah was unable to make Ellie move to the left breast just by gently tugging on those brunette locks, proving that for certain commands a more direct approach was necessary.

Luckily Sarah was pretty sure her fuck slut was ready for that, "Ellie, move to my left nipple! Mmmmmm, oh yes, that's it, good girl. Good little tittie sucker. Harder! Suck on my tits harder you little wannabe dyke. Good, now use your tongue. Use your tongue to make me feel good, mmmmmm oooooohhhhhh yesssss, that's it Ellie, mmmmmm, you're such a great tittie sucker. Mmmmmmmm, a nipple sucking slut. You like this huh? That's good, because you're going to do it a lot from now on. Mmmmmm yes, if you're going to be my bitch Ellie then your mouth and tongue will have to be available to me at all times, willing to do anything to please me. Remember that Ellie. Remember that while you're sucking on my tits you beautiful woman."

Ellie didn't need reminding as she had been thinking about it all week. It had been hard to think about anything else, Ellie struggling to concentrate at work and at home with Devon because she was so preoccupied thinking about submitting herself completely to this blonde goddess. In fact after thinking about it over and over it was somewhat a relief to be distracted by Sarah's perfect tits, all other thoughts emptying from Ellie's head other than those that directly involved sucking on these beautiful globes of flesh.

In the past Ellie had thought that some women's breasts were mildly appealing, but she had never quite understood the fascination until she had met Sarah Walker. Then again perhaps even then she wasn't truly appreciating them, not like she was doing right now as she desperately tried to remember everything she ever liked being done to her.

That included kissing the soft supple flesh around the nipples in between lengthy licks and sucks to those most sensitive areas and constantly changing the force of those licks and sucks. Ellie even tried a few things outside her comfort zone, like gently biting down on Sarah's nipples, the effects luckily causing her mistress to cry out joyfully rather than scold her so she continued doing it, while of course concentrating on the licking and sucking.

All too soon Sarah softly ordered, "Get on the bed. I want you on your back looking up at me."

Ellie didn't want to stop worshipping Sarah's tits but she wouldn't dream of disobeying her mistress. So reluctantly she removed her mouth from the blonde's left breast, got up and got onto the bed as instructed. Then Ellie watched as Sarah slowly removed the last of her clothes, got onto the bed and crawled up the brunette's body like a predator stalking its prey.

When they were face to face Sarah gently kissed Ellie on the lips, then slowly moved herself upwards so that her wet pussy was hovering over the other woman's mouth.

Sarah stayed as still as a statue for a few long seconds, then reach down to rub her pussy lips, letting Ellie watch her for a few more seconds before then finally asking, "Do you want this?"

"Yes." Ellie said softly.

There was a moment of silence, and then Sarah said softly but firmly, "Beg for it."

"Please Mistress Sarah, please may I have the privilege of eating your pussy." Ellie began begging without hesitation, "Please? Please may I have the honour of using my mouth and tongue to pleasure you my beautiful Mistress? I swear I'll do whatever I can to make you feel good. To make you cum. I'll worship you with my mouth, fuck your pretty pussy with my tongue, whatever it takes. I want to be a good little lesbian slut for you Mistress Sarah. I want to be your lesbian slut. Your personal pussy licker. To truly and totally become your bitch."

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Sarah grinned as she lowered herself ever so slightly down, just enough so her pussy was inches away from Ellie's mouth.

It was a test to see whether Ellie would realise she had permission and take the initiative to reach up and willingly take her first taste of pussy instead of being force-fed it. Ellie passed with flying colours, quickly lifting her head and sliding her tongue over Sarah's downstairs lips. Then rather than trying to decide whether she liked the flavour or not Ellie immediately licked Sarah's cunt again, and again, and again, establishing a slowly but steadily which soon had Sarah moaning joyfully.

For a few long moments Sarah maintained that same position, forcing her lesbian sex slave to strain her neck to get at her pussy, the other woman putting up with this discomfort to please her. It was intoxicating, but eventually Sarah awarded Ellie for her obedience by slowly lowering herself down further so that the brunette's head was resting against the bed sheets with the blonde's wet centre gently pressed against the married woman's mouth, Sarah making sure to keep most of her weight resting on her legs so she wasn't putting any unnecessary strain on her pet. Again Ellie was obedient, wordlessly allowing herself to be pushed backwards while continuing to lick Sarah's pussy. In fact Ellie began licking Sarah's cunt more eagerly than before, increasing her mistress's pleasure like a good pussy pleaser should.

This made Sarah smile widely, recognising this as a sign that Ellie was becoming more comfortable in the role of a pussy licker and no doubt learning to love the taste. Sarah had seen it many times. In fact there were few things that could compare to giving a previously straight girl her first taste of pussy, Sarah's tasty twat slowly turning them from hesitant lesbian virgin to ravenous rug muncher. And sure, Ellie wasn't quite the blushing lesbian virgin Sarah was used to dealing with at this stage and the blonde spy found she missed the first few cautious licks most of her other conquests had given her cunt but there was something to be said for the brunette's eager tongue work.

At that very moment Ellie wrapped her mouth around Sarah's pussy lips and began gently sucking on them, eagerly swallowing the spy's girl cream as Sarah moaned joyfully. And that wasn't all the blonde did. No, she grinded her cunt down onto Ellie's face, mostly unintentionally but Sarah knew there was a part of her that wanted to smother this woman with her pussy until she came, marking this bitch as her bitch with her cunt cream in the process.

Sarah was so horny she knew it was only a matter of time before she would practically need to do just that, so she decided to hurry things up. Besides, as the dom it was only appropriate that she should be telling her sub what to do, "My clit Ellie, mmmmmmmm, lick my clit. Ooooooohhhhhhh yeeeeeessssss, mmmmmmm good girl, just like that. Mmmmmmm, maybe a little slower? Oh yes, mmmmmm fuck that's good... now faster, ohhhhhhhh fuck yes, good girl Ellie, oh fuck! Mmmmmmm yes now suck it, suck my clit ooooooooohhhhhhhhh Gawwwwwd yes, oh Ellie, you're pleasing your Mistress. You're pleasing your Mistress soooooooo goooooooddddddd!"

Ellie's heart fluttered at those words, a blissful feeling washing over her at the knowledge she was doing what was now most important to her. More important than anything, even her beloved husband. She was pleasing her mistress. Giving this Goddess of a woman pleasure exactly how she wanted it.

Of course Ellie had fully intended to lick and suck Sarah's clit eventually as while she had never eaten pussy before as a doctor the brunette had an advanced knowledge of the human anatomy, and where to... find certain parts of it. Not that you needed a medical degree to tell you the benefits to clitoris stimulation during heterosexual and especially lesbian sex, or that the clit was the only part of the human anatomy that was exclusively for pleasuring it's owner. However while Ellie had been saving clitoral stimulation for making Sarah cum it was so much sweeter to do it because her mistress told her too.

Which was exactly why Ellie was thrilled when Sarah started giving her other orders, "Now lick my pussy again! Mmmmmmm yeeeeessssss, just like that, long slow licks, ohhhhhhh yessssssss! Yes! Mmmmmmm, now harder! Faster! Ooooooohhhhh yesssssss, slower, slower, mmmmmmm, faster, ohhhhhhh, slower, ooooooh, faster, slower, faster, slower, now back to my clit, ooooooooohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk! Fuck yes! Mmmmmmmm God! Now, mmmmmm, I want you to fuck me! Fuck me with your tongue! Shove your dyke tongue in my pussy you nasty lezzie bitch! Fuck me, yes, oh, oh fuuuuuuuuccccccckkkkkkk meeeeeeee ooooohhhhhh!"

Ellie quickly and obediently followed all of Sarah's commands until she ordered her to fuck her which briefly confused the young doctor, because surely that's what she was doing now? Fucking her? Then she felt stupid as Sarah made it crystal clear what she wanted, Ellie quickly trying to make it up to her mistress by slamming her tongue as deep into the blonde's pussy as it would go and then immediately beginning to thrust it in and out. Sadly because of the overwhelming thrill of having her tongue inside another woman's cunt for the first time those first few thrusts were slow, almost lazily so. Fortunately Ellie quickly got her wits about her and began slamming Sarah's pussy as hard as she could, determined to make her mistress cum.

Once Sarah managed to start talking again it became clear that wouldn't take very long, "Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssss, ohhhhhhh fuck, fuck me, yes, good girl, oh Ellie! You're doing such a great job Ellie! Mmmmmm, you're such a good girl. Ohhhhhhhhh, you're such a great pussy pleaser! Mmmmmm, oh Ellie, I'm going to baptise you Ellie. Baptise you in my cum. Mmmmmmm oh fuck yes, mmmmmmm, I'm gonna cover your pretty face with my cum, mmmmmm, fill your mouth and stomach with it, and then you'll be mine. You'll be my slut, my whore, my bitch, whatever I want you to be you'll be because I'll fucking own you! I'm, I'm going to own you Ellie! Completely and utterly! So, ooooooooh, so you better stop, ahhhhhhhh fuck, you better stop if you don't want to be my bitch because, oooooohhhhhhhh Ellie, mmmmmmm, you're about to become my bitch forever, yessssssss, gonna make you my pussy eating little bitch, mmmmmmm, make you my own personal little rug munching dyke who'll dropped to her knees and eat my pussy whenever I want, whenever I want, and, ooooooooohhhhhhh yesssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, Gawwwwwwwwd yeeeeeeessssssss, and you will never, ever deny me, because I'm going to own you! You're going to be my lesbian sex slave Ellie! A fuck toy for me to use whenever I want! Oh God yes, tongue fuck me you little dyke, oh fuck, oooooooohhhhhhh yesssssss I'm cumming, I'm cuuuuummmmmmiiiinnnnggggg!

Shortly after Ellie began hammering her tongue in and out of Sarah's cunt as hard as she could the blonde spy began grinding down on her face so hard the brunette could barely breathe, and the air she was taking in was so thick with her mistress's sent Ellie felt like she was breathing in pure Sarah Walker. If Ellie was honest despite facing the danger of passing out or worse it was heaven, especially as when combined with taste and sight her mistress pretty much consumed her entire world.

That feeling only grew stronger when Sarah came like a fountain, somehow something even more heavenly than the blonde's pussy juice pouring down Ellie's throat and directly into her stomach. Once she realised it was Sarah's cum Ellie was instantly addicted, the brunette doctor swallowing as much of the ambrosia as she could before returning to her frantic tongue fucking in the hopes of getting to swallow more of that amazing liquid. Ellie soon got her wish, her wonderful mistress 'baptising' her face over and over again in cum.

Both women completely lost track of how much the brunette made the blonde cum, the only difference being while Ellie felt like she could spend the rest of the night, and perhaps the rest of her life, worshipping at her mistress's altar like this Sarah longed to fuck her brand-new, fully broken in bitch. Or at least be conscious enough to praise her new pet for an amazing job at eating her pussy.

So, admittedly somewhat reluctantly, Sarah found the strength to lift herself up and then down so that she was lying on top of Ellie, the spy not hesitating to kiss the other woman the first chance she got. In fact having the pleasure of tasting her own juices on Ellie's lips and tongue only made Sarah more eager to kiss her new bitch, the submissive brunette unsurprisingly only too happy to welcome the dominant blonde's tongue into her mouth and immediately beginning to worship it with her own.

Sarah allowed Ellie to worship her tongue for several moments as she probed it deep into the brunette's mouth. Then without warning Sarah broke the kiss and grinned down at the cum coated woman underneath her, "So my little dyke, how did you like your first taste of pussy?"

Considering how eagerly Ellie had eaten Sarah's pussy the question wasn't necessary, but the brunette doctor understood her mistress wanted to hear the truth from her lips, something Ellie was only too happy to do, "It was amazing. I loved it. I love the taste of pussy, because I'm a dyke whore. I'm a pussy loving lesbian slut who needs to be fed delicious pussy and be fucked up the ass every single day. Please Mistress Sarah, please tell me that now you have cum in my dyke mouth and all over my lezzie face that I'm now yours completely. That I'm your personal pussy licker. Your anal whore. Your bitch. Because that's what I want to be Mistress. Sarah Walker's bitch."

"And you are." Sarah said softly, sliding her finger around Ellie's lips, "The second I came in this cute little mouth and you swallowed my cum you became my bitch. Well, I suppose technically you already were, that when I shoved my strap on cock up your ass and took your anal cherry you became my bitch, but now you're officially mine completely. Now I've covered your pretty face in my cum I've marked you as mine. My property to do with as I please."

"Oh yes, thank you Mistress. Thank you for marking me as yours." Ellie beamed, quickly adding, "I'm going to be such a good bitch for you Mistress Sarah, I swear. Please do whatever you want to me!"

"Well then, how about we celebrate your complete submission to me with a little butt fucking?" Sarah grinned as she moved back slightly, "Bend over bitch! I want you to stick that pretty ass of yours in the air so I can fuck it."

"Oh yes Mistress, please fuck my ass!" Ellie exclaimed happily as she flipped over onto her stomach and then pushed her knees up so she was in the requested position, "Please fuck the slutty little ass you own! The slutty little ass you fucked and made yours. Mmmmmmm, fuck me Mistress Sarah, fuck me the same way you fucked me the first time. Fuck me in the ass! Fuck me in the ass just like you did the first time when you made me your bitch to celebrate my complete submission to you Mmmmmmm, ass fuck me Mistress Sarah. Please, I want you to ass fuck me so bad. Please, I'll do anything. Anything for you Mistress Sarah. Like... spread my cheeks! Would you like me to spread my ass cheeks for you Mistress Sarah?"

"No, just shut up and let me enjoy your cute little butt." Sarah ordered as she pulled Ellie's butt plug out and quickly sucked it clean before tossing it aside and burying her face in between Ellie's ass cheeks.

While the clearly delirious Ellie had been blabbering Sarah had already used her lightning quick reflexes to go over to her bag and grab the biggest dildo in her collection, strap it around her waist and get back into position behind her target. Now she was attacking the target with the same skill she showed in her job, only with twice the level of enthusiasm, Sarah's tongue sliding over Ellie's ass hole half a dozen times before the brunette took a brief break to kiss the beautiful flesh surrounding it before going right back to that tiny hole.

Ellie's ass was a thing of beauty and Sarah could happily spend hours just giving Ellie a long drawn-out rim job, however while there was part of her which still wanted to spend a long time licking ass Sarah was overwhelmed by the need to pound ass. So after only about five minutes of eating Ellie's ass Sarah sucked greedily on one of her fingers, spat on her bitch's back door and then forcefully pushed her finger into the brunette's butt.

The small penetration caused Ellie to cry out joyfully, Sarah smiling proudly as her slut clearly wanted to beg for more but held her tongue, Ellie proving once again what a great sub she would make. Of course Ellie was already a very good sub, but while she was now thoroughly broken in it would take a while to fully train her, something Sarah was definitely looking forward too. For now though Sarah concentrated on thrusting her finger up and down, side to side, and of course in and out of Ellie's tight little hole, butt fucking the other woman at a slow but steady pace, making sure the brunette doctor's ass hole was thoroughly stretched out before the blonde spy added another finger.

Sarah repeated this process until she had all four of the fingers on her right hand in Ellie's slutty ass. Normally at this stage she would pull her fingers out and replace them with her strap on, but... while Sarah still really wanted to pound Ellie's ass there was more than one way to do that, and the blonde was feeling adventurous.

So after spitting on her thumb, and then on Ellie's butt hole, Sarah slowly but forcefully press that lasted digit against her bitch's back door and softly murmured, "Ellie, do you think you can take your Mistress's fist up your ass?"

Ellie went a little pale. This was not something she'd ever thought of doing, but there was nothing more important to her than pleasing her mistress so her hesitation was only brief.

"I'll, I'll try Mistress." Ellie whispered, before quickly correcting herself, "I mean I will Mistress Sarah! I'll do anything for you."

Sarah smiled softly and gently started pushing her thumb into Ellie's ass, "We'll see... if it's too much you WILL tell me, and we will stop, but I promise you Ellie, sooner or later you will take my fist up your ass!"

There was a shiver of joy which ran through Ellie's body at Sarah's words which actually made it easier to take the blonde's thumb into her ass. The rest of Sarah's hand proved to be much more of a challenge, Ellie crying out and clenching both her teeth and the bed sheets several times as her ass hole struggle to stretch around her mistress's knuckles. Luckily her mistress was slow and patient with her, constantly pushing her hand back and forth so Ellie's butt hole wasn't under constant pressure as well as continuously licking and spitting on that already widely stretched hole.

After what felt like an eternity Ellie finally felt her back door open wider than ever before, the stretching sensation causing her to cry out. Then she cried out again as she felt her mistress's whole hand sliding into her ass, causing intense mix of pain and pleasure.

"Good girl Ellie!" Sarah softly praised, "You took the whole of your Mistress's fist up your slutty little ass! Mmmmmmm, I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you Mistress." Ellie beamed happily.

"And you're going to keep making me proud by letting me fist fuck your dyke ass, aren't you Ellie?" Sarah asked, already slightly twisting her fist around inside the brunette's bowels.

"Yeeeeeesssssss! Ohhhhhhh Mistress Sarah, use my dyke ass for your pleasure!" Ellie moaned joyfully, "Fist fuck my slutty little ass like the lesbian whore I am! Mmmmmmm, fuck me, ohhhhhhh fuck me Mistress Sarah! Please fuck my slutty little ass with your beautiful fist! Destroy my butt hole! Oh Mistress Sarah!"

Ellie kept begging for more mostly to please her mistress. Certainly that was the reason she kept going for so long, while not really registering what exactly was coming out of her mouth. However that didn't mean she was lying. Far from it, she wanted more of the heavenly sensations she was experiencing, first with the kinky mixture of pain and pleasure, and then of the pure pleasure which seemed to overwhelmed her body.

Sarah had told Ellie all the sordid details of her previous experiences with women so the brunette doctor knew this was something her lover had done many times before and it showed, the blonde spy's movements quickly causing Ellie to relax so all she could feel was pleasure. That was when Sarah really started pounding Ellie's pooper with her fist, switching from gently turning her hand to sway and that inside the brunette's butt to pulling far enough back so that Ellie's butt hole was stretching around Sarah's knuckles with every thrust. That was more than a little uncomfortable at first, but Ellie was too busy moaning joyfully to pay much attention to it.

Ellie wasn't sure how long Sarah fisted her ass. In some ways it felt like hours, in others it felt like minutes. All Ellie knew that was one moment it felt like her ass hole was the CIA agent's new punching bag, the next her back passage was clamping down hard on Sarah's hand and she was cumming with the wonderful intensity she could only get from her mistress. It was the type of climax which caused her cum to literally squirt from her cunt, that squirt quickly followed by more as Sarah effortlessly made her cum over and over again.

Then all of a sudden Sarah was slowing down, much to Ellie's dismay, the brunette eventually letting out a loud cry as the blonde pulled her fist out of her ass hole. Ellie then groaned with pleasure as she felt something else pressing against her back door and easily pushing its way inside. Knowing instantly it was Sarah's strap on Ellie stayed as relaxed as possible as the shaft slowly but steadily entered her forbidden passage, the dildo easily making its way through the area the blonde's fist had stretched out before finally running into slight resistance. It was nothing Sarah couldn't power through of course, however the dominant spy slowed down the speed of her entry, giving Ellie plenty of time to get used to inch after inch of strap on cock making its way up her butt.

Sarah even gave Ellie a distraction by bringing the hand which had just been up her ass to her lips and softly murmuring the word, "Clean."

Without hesitation Ellie moved forward ever so slightly, stuck out her tongue and slid it up Sarah's index finger before taking it into her mouth and softly sucking on it. Knowing her mistress was watching Ellie tried to make her task as slow and as sexy as she possibly could, the young doctor taking each of the spy's fingers and then her thumb into her mouth, slowly cleaning them one at a time before moving down beside her tongue over the back and then the palm of Sarah's hand. Every so often Ellie would let out a soft moan of pleasure, not simply because she was trying to please her mistress but because over the past two weeks of submission Ellie had genuinely grown to love the taste of her own ass. Plus at that moment her ass was slowly being filled with dildo, a sensation which was more pleasurable than painful thanks to Sarah's slow, steady thrusts.

Before Ellie was done cleaning the CIA agent's hand Sarah's thighs came to rest against her butt cheeks meaning the big dildo was now fully embedded within Ellie's bowels. Then, once her hand was thoroughly cleaned and Ellie had been given a few moments to adjust to having the full length of the cock buried in her butt, Sarah started slowly pulling inch after inch of dildo from the brunette's ass hole, causing Ellie to moan mostly from the pleasure she knew was coming rather than the weird mix of it and pain she was experiencing. That continued to be the case for the next few minutes as Sarah pushed the dildo back up her butt and then began thrusting in and out of her butt hole. Then Ellie's moans turned to pure pleasure.

Maybe it was the earlier fisting, maybe her ass hole was becoming more accepting of its role as Sarah Walker's personal fuck hole, or maybe Ellie was just excited to truly become Sarah's bitch, but whatever the reason the pain seemed to fade quicker than ever before which left Ellie feeling overwhelmed by pleasure, and eventually overwhelmed by the need for more of it.

Ellie tried to fight it, tried to just allow her mistress to ass fuck her at the slow speed she wanted too like a good bitch should. However Ellie wanted a rough butt fucking so bad it was almost painful, and even though she knew it wasn't her place Ellie started begging, "Ohhhhh Gawwwwd fuck me! Fuck my ass! Harder! Oh God, please Mistress Sarah, mmmmmmm, fuck me! Fuck my slutty ass harder! Ass fuck me on the bed I share with my husband! Mmmmmm, I'm such an anal slut Mistress Sarah. A wanton anal whore. Mmmmmmm, your whore. Oh Gawwwwd, I love taking it up the ass for you Mistress Sarah! I love taking it up the ass for you on the bed I share with my husband! Oooooohhhhhhh mmmmmmm yesssssss, fuck me in the ass in the bed my husband fucks me!"

"In the bed your husband fucks you while you think about me you mean." Sarah grinned.

"Yeeeeeessssss, oh Mistress Sarah, I think of you when I'm in this bed! Only you! Mmmmmmm oooooooooh, oh, even before when, oh, when I'd only just met you I used to think about you when my husband fucked me, or when I was touching myself, mmmmmmm, but now I think about it all the time. Ohhhhhhhhh Mistress Sarah, you're all I think about! Oooooooohhhhhhhh Gawwwwwwd Mistress Sarah, I used to dream about you fucking me, mmmmmmm, you letting me eat your pussy, oooooooh ahhhhhh yessssss, being your little lesbian plaything, ohhhhhhhh Goooodddddd, and now I am! I'm your little lesbian plaything! I'm yours! All yours! Oooooooohhhhhhhh I can't believe I'm finally yours! I can't believe I'm finally your bitch! Mmmmmm oooooohhhhhh, I'm finally your fully broken in lesbian bitch!"

"Yes you are." Sarah agreed, "You're my bitch Ellie. I own you. Every part of you belongs to me now, especially this little ass hole which is exclusively mine, right?"

"Oh yes Mistress, oooooooohhhhhhhh yessssssss, my ass hole is exclusively yours! I swear I'll never let my husband fuck my ass because it's yours! Mmmmmmmm, my ass is all yours!" Ellie promised.

"Good, now keep begging me to fuck you like the anal whore you are and I'll make you cum!" Sarah said, already beginning to pick up the pace of the butt fucking.

Seemingly with every thrust the pace got harder which made it a struggle for Ellie to talk, but she did her best to form coherent sentences for as long as she could, "Oooooooohhhhhhhh Gawwwwwwd Mistress Sarah, mmmmmmmm oooooohhhhhh, please fuck me and make me cum! Fuck me like the anal whore I am and make me cum! Please, mmmmmmmm, I'm begging you, ohhhhhhhhhh, fuck me in the ass like the anal whore I am and make me cum! Make me fucking cum with a big dick up my slutty ass! Mmmmmmmm ooooooohhhhhhhh Gawwwwwwd Mistress Sarah, fuck your anal whore Mistress Sarah! Fuck me in the ass like a whore! Mmmmmmmm, I'm nothing but your whore Mistress Sarah! More than Devon's wife, mmmmmmmm, more than anything else, ooooooooh, I'm your whore! Mmmmmmm ahhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk, I'm your anal whore, I'm your ass slut, mmmmmmm aaaaaahhhhhhhhh, I'M YOUR BITCH MISTRESS SARAH! I'M YOUR BITCH AND I NEED YOU TO FUCK ME IN THE ASS AND MAKE ME CUM LIKE A WHORE! FUCK ME IN THE ASS AND MAKE ME CUM LIKE A WHORE! PLEASE MISTRESS SARAH FUCK ME IN THE ASS AND MAKE ME CUM LIKE A WHORE! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKK!"

After that Ellie could barely let out two words together, and when she did they were often repeated such as 'oh fuck' and 'fuck me'. Of course when Ellie really started screaming loudly Sarah shoved her bitch's face down into the pillows, the submissive doctor obediently keeping her face buried there so that even though any coherent word continued to be perfectly audible for the dominant spy hopefully the outside world was a different story.

Sarah's rational mind screamed at her to keep one eye on the door and more importantly listen out for the slightest sign that someone was in the house or even approaching it. This had been something Sarah had been struggling with throughout this latest session of fucking Ellie, and really was an issue whenever she was having sex, however there was always something extra distracting about sodomising another woman and to be ass fucking Ellie here, in this house, in this bed, under these circumstances, was perhaps the most taboo thing Sarah had ever done which was really saying something.

What made the whole experience more thrilling was as horrifying as the reality of being discovered would be the fantasy of it fuelled Sarah on, and as the blonde finally started using all of her strength on the brunette's butt, causing Ellie to scream in ecstasy into the pillows from the now vicious rectum wrecking she was now receiving, the spy couldn't help imagine it. Imagine Ellie's husband discovering them, his wife face down and ass up while Sarah relentlessly pounded the tight little hole which had been denied him. Or Casey coming to find her for some mission only to find her ass fucking her precious Chuck's sister. Or Morgan, and/or one of Chuck's other little friends, finding her fucking Ellie's ass. Or even Chuck... no, not Chuck, but the look of disbelief on the rest would almost be worth it.

The thought of it brought Sarah to the edge of climax before Ellie, the blonde briefly reminding herself that she was still horny from fisting the brunette's butt so she shouldn't worry that she was losing her touch when it came to stamina. To prove that point Sarah effortlessly ass fucked Ellie through climax after climax. Well, maybe not effortlessly as Sarah had to dig her fingernails into Ellie's waist and grind her teeth to prevent herself from cumming, but Ellie was far too busy screaming into the pillow and soaking the bed sheets beneath her to notice.

Finally, when Sarah was satisfied that she'd squeezed a respectable amount of orgasms out of Ellie she allowed herself to cum. Of course she powered through the climax to make sure she and her bitch came several more times, but sadly it was the beginning of the end and once she started cumming Sarah couldn't stop. Over, and over, and over again Sarah came while pounding into her bitch's butt, managing to make Ellie cum twice as much to help solidify her dominance over the other woman, but ultimately it all became too much and Sarah collapsed on top of the brunette's body so that the two women ended up lying in a sweaty heap on the cum and pussy juice stained bed.

For a little while Sarah stayed still as a statue, just enjoying the afterglow of her orgasms and allowing Ellie to do the same. Then she gently snuggled into the woman beneath her, gently kissing Ellie's neck and wishing she could bite into it and mark her property. Sadly that would inevitably lead to questions which she couldn't afford to be asked.

As a consolation Sarah whispered into Ellie's ear, "Who's my bitch?"

"Me!" Ellie replied without hesitation, "I'm your bitch!"

"Good answer." Sarah beamed, kissing Ellie's cheek before suddenly pushing herself upwards and back, her strap on dildo being removed from her bitch's butt hole with a loud pop. Then Sarah spent several long moment staring at her handiwork, Ellie's ass hole remaining widely open just as it should do after a thorough fucking, the fully broken in bitch obediently spreading her ass cheeks without needing to be told so she could show Sarah just how gaping her ass hole was. Then Sarah softly said, "Clean."

Again without needing further instruction Ellie quickly turned around and swallowed the head of Sarah's strap on, the submissive brunette moaning happily as she tasted the deepest part of her butt on the fake cock.

Smiling widely Sarah brushed some hair out of Ellie's face, allowing her a better view of her new bitch cleaning her cock of all that yummy ass juice, Ellie wordlessly bobbing her head up and down for a few long minutes before lovingly looking up at her owner.

In that moment both women thought more or less the same thing, namely how happy they were and how they weren't going to give this up for anything, but at the same time they were worried what would happen if the other people in their lives found out about their lesbian affair. It was a scary thought, something which could destroy them both, but they had become far too addicted to each other to stop. Of course regardless of what happened next one thing was for sure, what they were doing could no longer be considered 'practice'.

The End.


End file.
